Amor en Navidad
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Bella tiene que pasar la navidad sola, ya que su única familia la excluyó de sus celebridades, cuando pensó que pasaría la Noche Buena, con la compañía de su inseparable gato Aengus, el atractivo Edward Masen aparece a su puerta con una proposición que ella no niega en rechazar. (Adap)
1. Capítulo Uno

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Mientras Bella Swan subía los cuatro escalones que conducían a su estudio, repasó el día con mirada displicente. La señorita Stanley, la jefa de dietética del hospital St Alwyn, una solterona avinagrada de incierta edad, había encontrado fallos en todo y en todos. En su calidad de secretaria personal temporal, había pasado casi todo el día con ella y recibido su buena dosis de gruñidos. Y apenas era lunes; quedaba una semana entera para que llegara el sábado.

Llegó al rellano estrecho en la parte superior de la casa, abrió la puerta y cerró con un suspiro de satisfacción. La habitación era bastante grande, con un techo abuhardillado y una ventana pequeña que daba al techo de la habitación de abajo. En un rincón había una pequeña cocina de gas, con anaqueles, y un armario y una chimenea también de gas en la pared opuesta a la ventana.

La mesa y las sillas eran viejas, pero había cojines de telas brillantes, macetas con plantas y algunos cuadros agradables. En la pared del fondo se encontraba un sofá cama con una mesita al costado y una lámpara bonita. Sentado en el centro del sofá había un gato grande de color claro. Se bajó en cuanto Bella entró, trotó a su encuentro y ella lo alzó para acomodarlo sobre un hombro.

—He tenido un día horrible, Aengus. Debemos compensarlo hoy cenaremos temprano. Ve a respirar aire fresco mientras yo abro una lata.

Lo acercó a la ventana y el animal salió al techo para pasear entre las macetas que había distribuido allí. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, lo que cabía esperar a cinco semanas de la Navidad. En cuanto entrara cerraría la ventana y las cortinas y encendería la chimenea.

Se quitó el abrigo para colgarlo en la percha que había detrás de la cortina, donde guardaba la ropa, y observó su rostro en el pequeño espejo cuadrado de la cómoda. El reflejo que la observó quizá no fuera bonito, pero se acercaba, ya que tenía unos ojos grandes, grises, con pestañas largas aunque no del todo de su gusto, pero que hacían juego con su pelo rubio, liso, largo y recogido en una coleta. La boca era demasiado grande, pero las comisuras se arqueaban hacia arriba y la nariz tenía la punta un poco respingona.

Se volvió, una joven de estatura mediana con una figura bonita y piernas hermosas, y falta de afectación. Además, poseía una naturaleza práctica que le permitía aceptar su vida más bien monótona al menos con tolerancia, aunque tenía un poderoso deseo de cambiarla en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad. Lo cual, de momento, no parecía muy probable.

No tenía una preparación especial; sabía mecanografía y taquigrafía, se manejaba bien con un programa de tratamiento de textos y un ordenador y era responsable, aunque eso le servía para poco. En realidad, casi era una ventaja que la señorita Stanley le encargara casi siempre hacer recados, responder al teléfono y actuar como intermediaria con cualquier miembro del personal sanitario que se atreviera a cuestionar sus decisiones sobre una dieta.

En cuanto la señora Cooper se recuperara de su enfermedad, Bella suponía que volvería con las secretarias. Eso tampoco le gustaba demasiado, pero con su habitual sentido común se recordó que los mendigos no podían elegir. Se apañaba con su sueldo, aunque los últimos días del mes siempre eran un poco apretados y apenas podía ahorrar.

Unos años atrás sus padres habían muerto a las pocas semanas el uno del otro, víctimas de la gripe. Ella tenía diecinueve años, a punto de empezar a estudiar para fisioterapeuta, pero no quedó suficiente dinero para cubrir sus estudios. Había hecho un cursillo comercial y su médico había oído hablar de un trabajo en el departamento administrativo del St Alwyn. Había sido un cabo salvavidas, pero a menos que aprendiera alga más, sabía que existían pocas posibilidades de dejar ese trabajo. Estaba a punto de cumplir los veinticinco años.

Tenía amigas, y en alguna ocasión había salido con uno de los médicos jóvenes, pero las veía tan raras veces que la amistad moría por falta de encuentros. También tenía familia, dos tías abuelas, tías de su padre, que vivían en una cómoda cabaña de ladrillos rojos en Finchingfield. Pasaba las navidades con ellas, y algún fin de semana, pero aunque eran amables con ella, percibía que interfería en sus vidas y que solo la invitaban a quedarse por un sentido del deber.

Pensaba ir a pasar allí la Navidad, esa mañana había recibido la invitación.

En ese instante entró Aengus; cerró la ventana y las cortinas y se dedicó a preparar la cena. Después de comer, los dos se acurrucaron en la silla más grande junto al fuego y, mientras Aengus dormitaba, Bella se puso a leer el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. La música de la radio era tranquila y la habitación, con las pantallas rosas de las lámparas, parecía acogedora. Miró a su alrededor.

—Al menos tenemos un hogar muy agradable —le dijo al gato, quien movió un bigote en respuesta.

.

 **~AEN~**

.

 _«Quizá la señorita Stanley esté de un humor lo más alegre»_ , pensó mientras corría por la acera mojada de camino al trabajo. Al menos no tenía que esperar un autobús; su estudio podía ser anticuado, pero se hallaba cerca.

El hospital de ladrillos apareció ante ella. Tenía una entrada grande, con una hilera tras otra de ventanas y una sección moderna construida a un lado para albergar el departamento de Urgencias.

La señorita Stanley tenía su despacho en la última planta, una estancia amplia con estanterías a rebosar de libros de referencia y carpetas con dietas. Se sentaba ante un escritorio de aspecto importante, con un ordenador, dos teléfonos y un cuaderno de notas abierto que contenía los conocimientos de su especialidad; parecía tan importante como su mesa. Era una mujer grande, de rasgos severos y un pecho formidable… una combinación de atributos que la ayudaba a triunfar sobre cualquier persona que osara mantener una diferencia de opinión con ella.

Bella tenía una mesa mucho más pequeña en una especie de cubículo que mantenía con la puerta abierta, para que la señorita Stanley pudiera solicitar sus servicios de inmediato. Lo cual era muy frecuente. Podía ser que ella no realizara nada importante, como preparar dietas para varios cientos de personas, muchas de ellas diferentes, pero hacía lo suyo, mecanografiando listas y menús interminables, y cartas firmes para las monjas de los pabellones si se quejaban. En una palabra, la señorita Stanley tenía el estómago del hospital en un puño.

Se hallaba sentada a su escritorio cuando Bella llegó al despacho.

—Viene con retraso.

—Dos minutos, señorita Stanley —repuso contenta—. El ascensor no funciona y tuve que subir cinco plantas por las escaleras.

—A su edad no debería ser arduo. Abra el correo, por favor —respiró hondo, indignada, lo cual hizo que su corsé crujiera—. Tengo problemas con la hermana del pabellón de mujeres. Ha mostrado la impertinencia de no coincidir conmigo en la dieta que he preparado para esa paciente con diabetes y problemas en un riñón. He hablado por teléfono con ella y cuando haya rehecho el menú se lo llevará. Ha de seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones. Puede decírselo.

Bella comenzó a abrir el correo, molesta por tener que ser portadora de noticias no deseadas. No había tardado en aprender que la señorita Stanley rara vez se enfrentaba a aquellos que tenían la temeridad de no coincidir con ella. Media hora más tarde recogió el menú y comenzó el viaje al pabellón de mujeres, situado en el otro extremo del hospital y dos plantas más abajo.

La hermana se hallaba en su despacho, una mujer atractiva, alta y esbelta, de treinta y tantos años. Cuando Bella llamó, alzó la vista y sonrió.

—No me lo diga, esa mujer la ha enviado con otra dieta. ¡Hemos tenido unas palabras…!

—Sí, lo mencionó, hermana. ¿Espero por si quiere escribirle una réplica?

—¿Le ha dado algún mensaje para que me transmita?

—Bueno, sí, pero no creo que sea necesario que se lo dé. Creo que ella ya lo ha dicho todo.

—Veamos que ha dicho esta vez —la hermana rió.

Repasaba el menú cuando la puerta se abrió, levantó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Oh, llega pronto.

El hombre que entró era muy grande y alto, de manera que el despacho de la hermana pareció reducirse a la mitad. Tenía el pelo cobrizo claro, algo canoso en las sienes, y era atractivo, con ojos de párpados pesados y una nariz de puente alto sobre la que llevaba unas gafas para leer. Bella notó todo eso con interés. Lo habría mirado más detenidamente si no se hubiera fijado en ella con ojos verdes y algo fríos; desvió la vista.

El hombre le deseó los buenos días a la hermana y observó a Bella con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No, no, señor. La señorita Stanley y yo tenemos ciertas discrepancias sobre la dieta de la señora Greene. Envió a Bella con el menú e insiste en que es el adecuado.

Extendió la mano, sé lo quitó y lo leyó.

—Ha hecho bien en cuestionarlo, hermana. Creo que será mejor que tenga una charla con la señorita Stanley. Lo haré ahora y volveré luego —miró a Bella y abrió la puerta—. La señorita… mmm… Bella regresará conmigo.

Lo acompañó ya que era eso lo que se esperaba de ella, pero imaginó que ese hombre, quienquiera que fuera, no toleraría los ataques de la señorita Stanley. Alzó la vista hacia su rostro impasible.

—¿Usted también trabaja aquí? —preguntó con la única intención de ser amable—. Es un lugar tan grande que rara vez me encuentro dos veces con la misma persona. Imagino que es médico… bueno, un médico de rango superior. ¿Conoce ya a la señorita Stanley? —Subían las escaleras a paso vivo—. Tendrá que frenar un poco si quiere que llegue con usted.

Se detuvo para mirarla.

—Mis disculpas, joven, pero no dispongo de tiempo para pasear por las escaleras.

—Bueno, pues a mí tampoco me sobra el tiempo —repuso con sequedad ante su comentario poco amable.

Llegaron al despacho de la señorita Stanley en silencio y él abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. La jefa de dietética no alzó la vista.

—Se ha tomado su tiempo. Me alegraré cuando den de alta a la señora Cooper. ¿Qué ha dicho la hermana esta vez? —Levantó la cabeza y despacio se puso roja—. Oh… ¿necesita mi consejo, señor?

Se acercó al escritorio, rompió el menú en trozos pequeños y lo depositó en la secante ante ella.

—Señorita Stanley —comentó en voz baja—, no tengo tiempo que perder con gente que no acata mis órdenes. La dieta ha de ser exactamente como se la he pedido. Es usted una dietista, pero carece de poder para modificar las peticiones de una dieta especial del personal médico. Sea tan amable de no olvidarlo.

Salió del despacho y dejó a la señorita Stanley sumida en una ira silenciosa. Bella la estudió alarmada.

—¿Le preparo una taza de té?

—No… Sí. Me encuentro agitada. Ese hombre.

—A mí me pareció amable —comentó—. ¿Quién es?

—¿Sabe quién es? —la otra apretó los dientes.

Repuso que no mientras introducía unas bolsitas de té en las tazas.

—El profesor Masen. Es el consultor jefe de los médicos y forma parte de la junta de directores; tiene una famosa consulta privada y es una autoridad.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y no le cae bien?

—¿Caerme bien? —bufó—. ¿Por qué habría de caerme bien? Si lo deseara, hoy mismo podría despedirme —cerró la boca; ya había hablado demasiado.

—Yo no me preocuparía —musitó Bella. No le gustaba la señorita Stanley, pero era obvio que había recibido una sorpresa desagradable—. Estoy segura de que no lo haría.

—No sabe nada sobre él —espetó la otra, aceptando la taza sin dar las gracias.

Mientras se servía la suya, Bella reflexionó que le gustaría llegar a conocerlo.

El día resultó peor que el lunes; al llegar aquella noche a su estudio, suspiró aliviada. Una velada tranquila con la compañía de Aengus.

Había otra carta de sus tías. La invitaban a pasar el siguiente fin de semana con ellas. Habían leído en los periódicos que el aire en Londres estaba muy polucionado… y creían que uno o dos días en el campo le sentarían bien. La esperaban a comer el sábado. Era más una orden que una invitación, y aunque no tenía un deseo especial de ir, sabía que lo haría, ya que eran la única familia que le quedaba.

La semana, que había empezado mal, no mostró señal de mejorar; al acercarse el fin de semana, anheló haber podido pasarlo con tranquilidad, para levantarse tarde y comer cuando tuviera ganas. Un fin de semana con las tías abuelas no se presentaba muy reparador. Aengus odiaba la indignidad de la jaula, el viaje agotador en autobús, tren y autobús, para llegar y saber que no era bien recibido, aunque ella había dejado bien claro que cada fin de semana que pasara con sus tías siempre la acompañaría el gato.

Era viernes por la mañana cuando, mientras corría por el hospital para recoger menús de los pabellones, se topó con el profesor. Él recogió las hojas del suelo y se las entregó.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó ella—. Imagino que no miraba por dónde iba.

El pelo rubio pareció encenderse bajo un rayo de sol que entraba por una ventana y él lo admiró en silencio. Reflexionó que era como una mañana primaveral en medio del invierno, y frunció el ceño ante semejante tontería.

—Voy con tanta prisa —comentó—. Siempre es igual los viernes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras se ajustaba las gafas sobre la nariz.

—Oh, el fin de semana, ya sabe, los pacientes se van a casa y en muchos de los pabellones también lo hacen las hermanas.

—Oh, sí, comprendo —repuso sin comprender nada, pero deseaba quedarse a charlar con esa joven amigable que lo trataba como a un ser humano y no como el hombre importante que era—. Y usted, señorita, mmm… ¿Se va a casa el fin de semana?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Lo que quiero decir es que tengo el fin de semana libre, pero no un hogar con una familia que me espere, si es que se refiere a eso. Vivo en un estudio bastante agradable.

—¿No tiene familia?

—Dos tías abuelas a las que voy a visitar de vez en cuando. Iré allí mañana.

—¿Y dónde es _«allí»_?

Tenía una voz serena que impulsaba a responderle.

—Finchingfield. Está en Essex.

—¿Conduce sola hasta allí?

—¿Yo? —rió—. ¿Conducir? Aunque sé llevar una moto, no tengo coche. Pero es bastante fácil…tomo un autobús a la estación, un tren hasta Braintree y luego el bus local. Aunque a mí me agrada, Aengus lo odia.

—¿Aengus?

—Mi gato. Le disgustan los autobuses y los trenes. Aunque es lógico, ¿no?

El profesor asintió con gesto grave.

—Da la casualidad de que mañana voy a Braintree —indicó despacio—. Será un placer llevarlos a usted y a Aengus.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, qué coincidencia; sería… —calló y se ruborizó—. No pretendía obligarlo a llevarme. Es muy amable al ofrecerse, pero creo que lo mejor será que no.

—Soy una persona segura —confesó con suavidad—, y como usted no sabía que iba a ir por la mañana a Braintree, no se la puede acusar de nada.

—Bueno, si no le molesta., estaría muy agradecida.

—Bien —sonrió y se fue.

Bella recordó los menús y corrió al pabellón masculino. Al entregarle todas las hojas a la señorita Stanley fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él no le había preguntado dónde vivía ni habían quedado a una hora específica. _«Bueno, aquí se acaba el viaje»_ , pensó sin prestar mucha atención a la voz de la señorita Stanley.

Si había esperado un mensaje del profesor durante el día, quedó decepcionada. Dieron las cinco de la tarde, y una hora y media después, ya que la señorita Stanley siempre le encontraba algo para hacer antes de marcharse, atravesaba el hospital a toda velocidad con la intención de llegar lo antes posible a casa, pero al cruzar la puerta el portero le hizo una señal desde su caseta.

—Mensaje para usted, señorita. Debe estar preparada a las diez. La recogerán donde vive —la miró por encima de las gafas—. Es lo que ha dicho el profesor Masen.

—Oh, gracias, Harry. Me va a llevar en coche —añadió.

—Es estupendo, señorita —comentó el portero, a quien le caía bien. Ella siempre se mostraba alegre y amigable—. Es mucho mejor que ir en tren y autobús.

Bella, que le explicaba a Aengus que iban a viajar cómodamente en vez de emplear el transporte público que tanto desagradaba al gato, se preguntó qué clase de coche tendría el profesor. Imaginó que algo más bien sobrio, adecuado para su rango. Guardó ropa en el bolso de viaje, se lavó el pelo y lustró los zapatos. El abrigo no era nuevo, pero había sido bueno cuando lo compró y se consoló con la idea de que los abrigos no cambiaban tanto de estilo. Tendría que ponerse el vestido verde.

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente bajó a la calle con Aengus en la jaula y la bolsa al hombro. Decidió que le daría diez minutos, y si no aparecía, tomaría el autobús hasta la Estación de Liverpool Street.

Lo vio en el umbral hablando con la señora Newton, que llevaba la cabeza llena de rulos rosas de plástico y un plumero en una mano. Al ver a Bella, dijo:

—Ahí está; le decía al caballero amigo suyo que era una buena inquilina. Una verdadera dama… no deja las luces del rellano encendidas toda la noche y el cuarto de baño limpio.

Intentó pensar en algo inteligente que comentar. Habría agradecido que el suelo se hubiera abierto y la hubiera tragado.

—Buenos días, señora Newton… Profesor.

—¿Es usted profesor? —Inquirió la irrefrenable casera—. Vaya, jamás.

Bella tuvo que admirar el modo en que manejó a la señora Newton con una cortesía grave que permitió que la acompañara al coche, guardara el bolso en el maletero y acomodara a Aengus en el asiento de atrás con una velocidad que le quitó el aliento para luego marcharse despidiéndose con la mano de la casera.

—Habría sido mucho mejor si hubiera ido al hospital para encontrarlo allí.

—¿Está avergonzada de su casera? —preguntó con gentileza.

—¡Cielos, no! Es buena gente y tiene buen humor, aunque no había necesidad de que le contara que apago las luces.

—¡Y qué limpia el baño! Creo que le hacía un cumplido.

—Puede que tenga razón —rió—. Es un coche muy cómodo —era un Bentley gris oscuro, con los asientos de piel de una tonalidad un poco más clara—. Imagino que necesita coches cómodos —continuó—. Quiero decir, no debe disponer de mucho tiempo para viajar en autobuses y esas cosas.

—Un coche es una necesidad para mi trabajo. ¿Le parece suficiente la temperatura? Pensé que podríamos parar a tomar un café. ¿A qué hora la esperan sus tías abuelas?

—Si no pierdo el autobús en Braintree, llego a tiempo para comer. Pero hoy no lo perderé; no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar hasta allí.

—Si me guía, la llevaré hasta Finchingfield; apenas se desvía unos kilómetros de mi ruta.

Observó su perfil sereno con incertidumbre; sin las gafas era realmente atractivo.

—Es muy amable, pero no quiero retrasarlo.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no lo habría sugerido —afirmó.

—Gracias —repuso con timidez, sin verlo sonreír.

Cuando al fin salieron de la ciudad, condujo hasta Bishop's Stortford y se desvió hacia Great Dunmow, donde paró para tomar café. Habían ido muy bien de tiempo y Bella, que disfrutaba de su compañía, deseó que el viaje no estuviera cerca de concluir. Finchingfield se hallaba a solo unos kilómetros de distancia y demasiado pronto él se detuvo ante la casa de sus tías.

Se hallaba un poco alejada del centro del pueblo, en un camino estrecho sin casas próximas; era una estructura de ladrillo rojo, demasiado grande para recibir el nombre de cabaña, con una fachada despejada y un angosto sendero de ladrillos que conducía desde la cancela hasta la entrada. El profesor se bajó, abrió la puerta del lado de ella, recogió la bolsa de viaje y la jaula de Aengus, abrió la cancela y la siguió por el sendero. Depositó las cosas en el suelo.

—Pasaré a buscarla a eso de las seis y media de mañana, si no le parece demasiado pronto.

—¿Me va a llevar de vuelta? ¿Seguro que no le estropea el fin de semana?

—Desde luego. Espero que disfrute de su visita, Bella.

Regresó al coche, se sentó ante el volante y aguardó hasta que ella llamó y le abrieron. Luego se marchó.

La señora Zafrina, el ama de llaves de las tías, abrió la puerta. Era una mujer alta y delgada de mediana edad, con rostro curtido, que llevaba un mandil anticuado y un sombrero viejo.

—Llega temprano —ladeó la cabeza y observó desaparecer la parte de atrás del coche—. ¿Quién era ese?

La señora Zafrina llevaba cuidando de las tías desde que Bella tenía memoria y se consideraba de la casa.

—Hola, señora Zafrina; qué alegría verla. Me ha traído alguien del hospital.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y luego la condujo por el pasillo estrecho y más bien oscuro. Abrió la puerta del extremo y dijo:

—Adelante; sus tías la esperan.

La habitación era bastante grande, con un ventanal que daba al jardín de atrás de la casa. Tenía un techo alto con un papel en la pared más bien espantoso, y los muebles eran pesados y oscuros, Victorianos.

Las dos ancianas damas se levantaron de sus sillones cuando entró Bella. Eran altas y delgadas, con las espaldas rígidas y el pelo blanco, pero ahí acababa el parecido entre ellas.

La tía abuela Marie era la mayor, una mujer atractiva con una sonrisa dulce, el pelo arreglado en lo que parecía un nido de pájaros y una blusa de cuello alto bajo una rebeca y una falda que habría estado de moda a comienzos de siglo. No imaginaba a su tía vistiendo otra cosa.

La tía abuela Charlotte se parecía poco a su hermana mayor; llevaba el pelo echado hacia atrás y recogido en un cuidado moño, y aunque debió ser hermosa de joven, la cara estrecha, con la nariz y la boca finas, exhibía poca calidez.

Bella besó las mejillas que le ofrecieron, explicó que un conocido del hospital la había llevado desde Londres y que pasaría a recogerla a la tarde siguiente; luego preguntó por la salud de las ancianas.

La informaron de que se encontraban bien y quisieron saber quién era ese conocido.

Respondió lo suficiente para satisfacerlas y desterrar cualquier idea que hubiera podido albergar la señora Zafrina. El hecho de que el profesor fuera profesor ayudó; las tías habían tenido un hermano, con patillas y severo, que había sido profesor de algo y era obvio que el título confería respetabilidad a cualquiera que lo poseyera. Le indicaron que fuera a refrescarse a su habitación y que acomodara a Aengus en la cocina con su cesta. A este no le gustaba la casa; nadie era desagradable con él, pero nadie le hablaba salvo Bella. Por la noche, cuando todos dormían, bajaba en silencio y lo subía a pasar la noche con ella en su dormitorio.

El almuerzo se realizó en el comedor, más pequeño que el salón y sombrío debido a la única ventana pequeña tapada con unas cortinas granates y la enorme vitrina de caoba que ocupaba demasiado espacio.

Después de comer, sentada en el salón entre ellas, les contó cómo pasaba sus días. Las preguntas de la tía Marie siempre eran cordiales, pero a veces la tía Charlotte exhibía una lengua afilada. Las quería a las dos; siempre habían sido amables con ella, aunque percibía que era una especie de deber. Cuando al fin agotaron su interrogatorio se sacó el tema de la Navidad.

—Desde luego, la pasarás aquí con nosotras, querida —anunció la tía Marie—. La señora Zafrina nos dejará preparado todo desde la víspera, como de costumbre; le he encargado un pavo al señor Greenhorn. Haremos el budín la semana próxima.

—Somos tan afortunadas —observó la tía Charlotte—. Cuando se piensa en tantas chicas jóvenes obligadas a pasar la Navidad solas.

Bella dedujo que era un comentario que pretendía recordarle lo afortunada que era de poder celebrar esa fiesta en el seno de su familia.

A las cuatro y media en punto ayudó a la señora Zafrina con la bandeja del té y las tres se sentaron a una mesa pequeña a comer tarta y beber té en unas delicadas tazas de porcelana. Después de haber recogido la mesa, jugaron a las cartas, haciendo una pausa para poder escuchar las noticias. No había televisión, ya que las tías no la aprobaban.

Después de que la señora Zafrina se hubiera ido a su casa, Bella fue a la cocina a cenar; un plato frío, por supuesto, ya que a las tías no les gustaba cocinar. Al terminar le dijeron con amabilidad que debería irse a la cama; había tenido un viaje largo y necesitaba reposar. Arriba hacía frío, y el cuarto de baño era demasiado grande, con una bañera en el centro. El agua no estaba muy caliente, de modo que no perdió el tiempo allí y se metió en la cama, recordándose que cuando fuera a pasar la Navidad debía llevar una bolsa de agua caliente.

Permaneció despierta un rato pensando en el profesor. Se preguntó qué haría en ese momento. ¿Viviría en alguna parte cerca de Finchingfield? ¿Tendría esposa e hijos con quien pasaría la Navidad? Comenzó a fantasear con ello; seguro que tenía una esposa bonita, siempre vestida de forma impecable y dos o tres hijos adorables. Se fue quedando dormida mientras incorporaba un perro y un par de gatos a la casa. Despertó varias horas después con los pies fríos y pensó en Aengus, solo en la cocina.

Bajó en silencio y lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, con aspecto resignado. Se mostró predispuesto a regresar con ella a la habitación para acurrucarse al pie de la cama. Era mejor que una bolsa de agua caliente. Se quedó dormida hasta primera hora de la mañana, justo para bajarlo a la cocina antes de que despertaran sus tías.

El domingo formó un patrón bien conocido: el desayuno con la señora Zafrina que preparaba huevos revueltos, y luego ir a misa. La iglesia era hermosa y las flores que la decoraban aportaban su fragancia al aire frío. Aunque la congregación no era numerosa, cantó los himnos sin desafinar. Terminado el servicio, se produjo la lenta procesión hasta el porche, donde saludaron a los vecinos, los amigos y por último al cura, para luego regresar a pie a casa.

El almuerzo, con la excepción de las verduras hervidas, fue frío. La señora Zafrina los domingos se iba a casa después del desayuno. Pasaron la tarde en el salón leyendo el Sunday Time?, y charlando sobre las diversas actividades del pueblo. Bella preparó el té y luego recogió todo, lavó la vajilla en el enorme fregadero de piedra y puso la mesa para la cena de sus tías. Volvía a hacer frío, de modo que buscó una lata de sopa y la puso a calentar.

Llenó las bolsas de agua caliente de sus tías y las introdujo en sus respectivas camas. Ninguna aprobaba lo que llamaban el moderno estilo de vida blando… de hecho, parecían disfrutar con su existencia espartana, pero Bella quería que al menos estuvieran calientes.

El profesor llegó a las seis y media en punto. Lo dejó pasar y con cierta timidez le preguntó si quería conocer a sus tías. Lo condujo al salón.

La tía Marie lo saludó con cortesía y la tía Charlotte con cierta frialdad; no llevaba barba, aunque no pudo encontrar defecto alguno en sus exquisitos modales. Se le ofreció un refresco, que él declinó con la cantidad justa de pesar, luego le aseguró a las ancianas damas que conduciría con cuidado, expresó el placer de haberlas conocido, recogió la jaula de Aengus y la bolsa de Bella y se despidió.

Las tías, con gesto de aprobación, los acompañaron hasta la puerta y manifestaron su deseo de que volviera a visitarlas.

—Será bienvenido cuando vuelva con Bella —informó la tía Marie.

Bella deseó estar en cualquier parte menos allí, sentada otra vez a su lado en el coche. Después de un silencio que duró demasiado, comentó:

—Mis tías se hacen viejas. Les expliqué que había aceptado que usted me trajera, que en realidad no lo conocía, pero que trabaja en el hospital.

—Es natural que deseen saber quién soy — comentó con .normalidad al dejar el pueblo atrás—. Puede que tenga la ocasión de repetir este trayecto.

Lo cual hizo que todo volviera a estar bien. Ya había descubierto que costaba sentirse tímida o incómoda con él.

—¿Disfrutó de su fin de semana? —quiso saber ella.

—Mucho. ¿Y usted? Un par de días de calma, lejos del hospital, puede ser lo que necesitemos de vez en cuando. ¿Paramos a cenar? —inquirió—. ¿O desea regresar cuanto antes? Hay un sitio estupendo en Great Dunmow. He de ir directamente al hospital y no tendré tiempo para cenar.

—¿Trabaja el domingo por la noche? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, no, pero quiero ver a una paciente la señora Greene. Sin duda

cuando llegue a casa será muy tarde.

—Entonces debemos parar —afirmó ella—. No puede saltarse una comida, y menos cuando trabaja a todas horas. Yo también tengo hambre —añadió con sinceridad.

—Espléndido, ya que me habría sido imposible comerme un entrecot mientras usted mordisqueaba una hoja de lechuga.

Paró en la plaza del mercado de Great Dunmow y la condujo al restaurante Star. Era un lugar agradable, cálido y acogedor, y la comida magnífica. Guardaron silencio mientras tomaban café, hasta que Bella dijo:

—Deberíamos irnos o esta noche no dormirá si va a ir a visitar a su paciente cuando lleguemos. Son las nueve pasadas.

El profesor soslayó la hora, ya que se hallaba a gusto; ella era una compañía espléndida. Abierta, algo que lo divertía y, a diferencia de las otras chicas que conocía, se sentía satisfecha y feliz con su destino. Y lo hacía reír. Era una pena que cuando regresaran a Londres lo más probable era que no volviera a verla; era difícil que sus caminos se cruzaran otra vez.

El resto del viaje transcurrió demasiado deprisa; escuchó la voz alegre de Bella darle su opinión sobre esto, aquello y lo otro, y reflexionó que ni una sola vez había hablado de sí misma. Al llegar a la casa de la señora Newton, bajó, abrió la puerta del coche, recogió a Aengus y la bolsa y la siguió por las escaleras hasta su estudio. No entró de todos modos, ella no lo invitó a pasar, pero le ofreció la mano y le agradeció la cena y el viaje.

—He disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los minutos que duró —aseguró mirándolo con sus suaves ojos verdes—. Y espero que no tarde mucho en poder acostarse. Necesita descansar.

Entonces él sonrió, le deseó que pasara una buena noche y se marchó.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Una vez más llegó el lunes por la mañana, y bastante fresco. Bella, que bajó temblando al cuarto de baño de la planta inferior, envidió a Aengus acurrucado en el sofá. Al ir al trabajo comenzó a caer una llovizna fría. Alegre por naturaleza, le costó pensar con ecuanimidad en el día que la esperaba. Pero se recordó que había algo en lo que valía la pena pensar; el sábado siguiente se iba a celebrar el baile del hospital e iba a asistir con algunas de las chicas del departamento administrativo.

No esperaba que ninguno de los médicos jóvenes la invitara. Se llevaba bien con ellos, pero había muchas chicas bonitas a las que podían elegir como acompañantes. No obstante, en todos los bailes a los que había asistido en años anteriores nunca le había faltado pareja, ya que bailaba bien.

Necesitaría un vestido nuevo; se había puesto el único que tenía en tres bailes consecutivos. Analizó el problema a lo largo del día. No podía permitirse el lujo de comprarse uno, pero alguien le había contado que las tiendas Oxfam de segunda mano, con sucursales en las calles más elegantes, a menudo guardaban tesoros rebajados.

El martes se saltó el almuerzo, le suplicó a la señora Stanley que le diera una hora extra y fue en autobús a Oxford Street.

El profesor, atrapado en un atasco e inmune ya a ellos, dedicó el tiempo a mirar distraído a su alrededor. Las calles estaban atestadas y los escaparates muy iluminados. Fue la visión de ese pelo rubio lo que captó su atención. No podía haber dos chicas con ese color de cabello.

Bella, que sostenía en la mano un vestido de color gris perla, lo acercó al escaparate para inspeccionarlo mejor, y él la observó mientras lo hacía. Fue una pena que en ese momento el tráfico se pusiera a avanzar. De pronto experimentó una preocupación inesperada al pensar que ella se veía obligada a comprar el vestido de otra persona.

Sin saber que la habían visto, se llevó el vestido a casa, se lo puso y bajó a hurtadillas al cuarto de baño, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Serviría; debería arreglarlo aquí y allá, y el escote era demasiado pronunciado. Sacó el costurero y se puso manos a la obra.

Era diestra con la aguja, aunque necesitó un par de noches hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado final.

Pensó que iba a haber mucha gente y que nadie iba a fijarse en que estaba sin pareja. También asistiría la señorita Stanley, por supuesto, aunque esta cortaba cualquier mención del baile en horas de trabajo, y al preguntarle qué pensaba ponerse, le respondió que no fuera impertinente. Se sintió herida, ya que su pregunta había sido bienintencionada.

El sábado por la noche se arregló con esmero, se observó en el espejo del cuarto de baño y se encontró bien. Era una pena que no le hubiera alcanzado para comprarse un par de esas sandalias de tiras. Sus zapatos plateados estaban pasados de moda, pero al menos resultaban cómodos. Le dio la cena a Aengus, se cercioró de que se hallaba caliente y cómodo en el sofá y se dirigió a pie al hospital enfundada en el abrigo y, como lloviznaba, protegida con el paraguas.

El patio del hospital estaba atestado de coches, pues se trataba de una velada a la que asistían la junta de directores y sus esposas, el alcalde y su mujer y los dignatarios relacionados con el St Alwyn. Bella entró por una puerta lateral, encontró a sus amigas, dejó el abrigo con los de ellas en un cuarto pequeño donde las limpiadoras guardaban sus cosas y las acompañó al salón donde el baile ya había comenzado.

Parecía muy festivo, con un árbol de Navidad en un rincón del escenario donde se encontraba la orquesta. Había globos, acebos y luces de colores; mucha gente había salido a bailar. Una a una sus amigas fueron reclamadas a la pista y ella misma salió a bailar de la mano de uno de los técnicos del laboratorio. No lo conocía muy bien y era un bailarín horrible, pero resultaba mejor que permanecer al pie de la pista, con la expresión de que bailar era lo último que le apetecía.

Después de que la orquesta realizara un breve descanso, uno de los estudiantes con quien charlaba de vez en cuando le solicitó un baile. Se trataba de una pieza lenta y él tuvo tiempo de contarle todo sobre la autopsia en la que había participado aquella mañana. Bella escuchó con atención y se sintió un poco mareada, pero fue consciente de que él anhelaba narrárselo a alguien. Las canciones se encadenaron una detrás de la otra, por lo que pudo relatar hasta los detalles más horrendos. Cuando la orquesta volvió a descansar y él se ofreció a ir a buscarle un refresco, aceptó agradecida.

En una ocasión había visto al profesor bailando con una mujer elegantemente vestida, luego con una hermana del pabellón femenino y una tercera vez con la esposa del alcalde.

Y también él la había visto, ya que no había modo de confundir su pelo. Después de bailar con todas las señoras con las que se esperaba que bailara, rodeó la pista hasta llegar a su lado. Ella comía un helado en compañía del ingeniero del hospital.

Los saludó a ambos con cordialidad y, pasados unos momentos de charla, la sacó a bailar.

—Primero tendría que habérmelo pedido — comentó Bella.

— ¡Habría dispuesto de una oportunidad para negarse! ¿Lo está pasando bien?

—Sí, gracias —y era verdad, ya que él bailaba bien y de nuevo sonaba una pieza lenta.

El profesor, cuyos ojos estaban entrenados para captar los detalles, había reconocido el vestido gris. Era bonito de un modo recatado, pero no era de su talla. Se dio cuenta de que ella había arreglado las tiras de los hombros y la cintura. Sería un placer llevarla a una buena boutique para comprarle ropa que fuera de su talla y nueva. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento absurdo y le preguntó con amabilidad impersonal si tenía ganas de que llegara la Navidad.

—Oh, sí, y este año serán tres días, ya que en medio habrá un domingo —sonó más entusiasmada de lo que se sentía; tres días con sus tías no era una perspectiva que la volviera loca, pero se recordó que era un pensamiento poco agradecido—. Mis tías disfrutan de una Navidad a la antigua usanza —añadió.

Ella subestimó su percepción. Se hizo una idea bastante precisa de cómo iba a ser su Navidad. Bajó la vista. Sería un error que le inspirara pena; no era lo que necesitaba Bella. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan satisfecha con la vida y tan dispuesta a ser feliz, pero deseó que sus navidades fueran distintas.

Resistió la tentación de bailar con ella toda la noche, la devolvió a la compañía del ingeniero y dedicó unos momentos a charlar con él antes de alejarse.

Al final de la velada la encontró entre la gente que iba hacia la salida del hospital. Le tocó el brazo.

—Venga; tengo el coche cerca.

—No hace falta… Es una caminata breve… De verdad que no… —podría haberse ahorrado el aliento; la condujo con gentileza lejos de la multitud, la introdujo en su coche y le dijo que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Volvió a intentarlo cuando salió del patio a la calle—. No es necesario.

—Pierde el tiempo, Bella —no tuvo nada más que comentar hasta que llegaron a la casa de la señora Newton.

No había ninguna luz encendida, y la calle asustaba un poco en la oscuridad. Regresar a pie no habría sido muy agradable.

Él salió, la ayudó a bajar y le quitó la llave que ella ya tenía en la mano; abrió la puerta en silencio y encendió la luz tenue del pasillo.

Bella extendió la mano para que le devolviera la llave.

—Gracias por traerme —susurró—. Buenas noches —y se quitó los zapatos.

El profesor cerró sin hacer ruido, recogió los zapatos y la siguió mientras subía. Ella temió que pudiera hacer algún ruido, pero no fue así y tuvo que reconocer que la reconfortó que la acompañara. Al llegar a la puerta del estudió volvió a quitarle las llaves, abrió y encendió la luz; se las devolvió y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró—. Tenga cuidado al bajar o se quedará a oscuras.

Él le aseguró en voz tan baja como la suya que tendría cuidado, le deseó buenas noches, la empujó con delicadeza al interior y cerró la puerta. De vuelta en el coche se preguntó por qué no la había besado; no había sido por falta de ganas.

En cuanto a Bella, que de inmediato se metió en la cama para abrazar a un tolerante Aengus, la mente somnolienta se le llenó de pensamientos deliciosos, todos ellos con el profesor de protagonista.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando salió a dar un paseo por Victoria Park, se dijo que él había aparecido por casualidad y que la educación lo había obligado a llevarla a casa. Regresó, tomó un té y fue a misa de noche para rezar por una feliz semana.

No supo si fue en respuesta a sus plegarias que por la mañana recibió una carta de la tía Marie. Le pedía que fuera a Fortnum & Masón para comprar los artículos de una lista que le adjuntaba. _Puedes traerlos el siguiente fin de semana, concluía_.

Bella estudió la lista: jamón y salmón ahumados, mantequilla al brandy, un queso de Stilton, galletitas Bath Oliver, bombones, té Earl Grey, café en grano, melocotones en brandy. El sueldo de la semana apenas bastaría para pagarlo. Inspeccionó el interior del sobre con la esperanza de encontrar un cheque o unos billetes, pero estaba vacío. Tendría que ir al banco a retirar dinero que tanto esfuerzo le había costado ahorrar. Si se saltaba el almuerzo dispondría de tiempo para hacerlo. La tía Marie le pagaría el fin de semana y luego podría ingresarlo otra vez.

Hasta el miércoles no dispuso de la oportunidad de saltarse el almuerzo. No había tiempo que perder, de modo que corrió hacia la entrada con la intención de tomar el autobús.

El profesor, que iba hacia su coche, la vio atravesar el patio casi a la carrera y la interceptó antes de que alcanzara la calle. Ella frenó en seco, incapaz de avanzar más allá de su imponente persona.

—Hola, profesor —saludo; luego añadió—: No puedo detenerme… —un comentario fútil, ya que la sostenía con firmeza por el brazo.

—Si tiene prisa la llevaré. No puede ir corriendo adonde sea que desee llegar.

—Sí puedo…

— ¿Adonde?

—El banco y luego a Fortnum & Masón — repuso, a sabiendas de que nada la obligaba a contestar.

La hizo dar la vuelta y la guio hasta el coche.

—Y, ahora, cuénteme por qué tiene tanta prisa —pidió una vez dentro.

Probablemente empleaba esa voz gentil y autoritaria con sus pacientes, y una vez más Bella se sintió impulsada a responder. Lo hizo de forma un poco atropellada.

—Verá, si no le importa, debo tomar el autobús.

—Me importa. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene que comprar?

Le entregó la lista.

—Todo es un poco caro, desde luego. A la tía Marie no le preocupa mucho el dinero. Me pagará el fin de semana. Por eso he de ir al banco.

—Eso requerirá mucho tiempo —expuso él—. Iremos directamente a Fortnum & Masón; yo lo pagaré y su tía podrá devolvérmelo. Da la casualidad de que el sábado vuelvo a Braintree —continuó con voz convincente—. La llevaré y entregaré estas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Bella abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a intentarlo.

—Pero, ¿no es su hora para almorzar?

—Por suerte, sí; y ahora dediquémonos a estas compras.

—Bueno, si a usted le parece correcto.

—Correcto y lo más sensato.

Al llegar le entregó la lista a un joven solícito con la petición de que lo tuviera todo listo y empaquetado en media hora; luego la condujo al restaurante.

—El departamento de alimentación se encargará de todo —le dijo—. Así es mucho más rápido y, mientras tanto, podemos comer algo.

—Pero, ¿no tendría que elegirlo todo yo?

—No, no. Déjelo en manos de los expertos; para eso están aquí. Y ahora, ¿qué le apetece? Disponemos de una media hora. ¿Le parece bien una tortilla francesa con patatas fritas y ensalada, acompañada con una copa de vino?

Fue una comida deliciosa, más aún por inesperada. Bella, todavía sin aliento por la celeridad con que el profesor lo había organizado todo, y sin saber si había sido temeraria al permitir que él se ocupara de la situación de esa manera, decidió disfrutar. Era algo especial, lo cual no le ocurría a menudo.

Gozó del almuerzo, bebió el vino y una taza de café y lo siguió hasta el departamento de alimentación, donde encontraron una caja cuidadosamente embalada que un botones transportó al coche. Él le dijo que lo esperara mientras iba a pagar la cuenta y a darle una propina al chico.

— ¿Cuánto ha sido? —preguntó ella con ansiedad en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Le parece una buena idea que guarde la comida en mi casa? —Sugirió él con delicadeza—. No hace falta sacarla de la caja; contiene todo lo que figuraba en la lista y tengo la factura detallada.

—Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Puede representar una molestia para usted o su esposa.

—No estoy casado, y mi ama de llaves la guardará a salvo hasta el sábado.

—Bueno, si no es ninguna molestia. ¿Cuánto le ha costado?

—No lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero su tía debe tener una buena idea de los precios y la factura me pareció bastante razonable. La han embalado con los alimentos, si no le habría permitido que la estudiara.

—No, no, seguro que está bien. Muchas gracias.

Regresó al hospital tomando atajos para que ella aún dispusiera de cinco minutos de su hora para almorzar. Dos de ellos los dedicó a darle las gracias con voz entrecortada y sonrisas, agradecida por su amabilidad y preocupada por haber consumido tanto de su tiempo.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo él, que apenas pudo resistir la tentación de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz. Le abrió la puerta y le sugirió que se diera prisa.

A pesar de la lengua afilada y del malhumor de la señorita Stanley, el resto del día le pareció de color de rosa. No sabía muy bien por qué se sentía tan feliz; desde luego, había sido maravilloso poder realizar las compras, comer con él y saber que el sábado la llevaría hasta la casa de sus tías, pero era más que eso; a todo ayudaba la presencia del profesor. Y que no estuviera casado.

El resto de la semana no lo vio, pero cuando el viernes por la noche salía del hospital le había dejado un mensaje. Le preguntaba si podría estar lista al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana. La recogería igual que la última vez. En esa ocasión no se le escapó el brillo que vio en los ojos del portero mientras se lo transmitía. Durante años había dado mensajes parecidos, pero jamás del profesor.

—Volvemos a la casa de las tías —informó a Aengus—. En ese coche bonito. Te gustará, ¿verdad?

Dedicó una noche feliz a prepararse; se lavó el pelo, se repasó el cutis, se pintó las uñas y dejó todo listo para el desayuno. No quería hacerlo esperar.

A la hora establecida bajó a la puerta y allí lo encontró, apoyado contra la puerta de la señora Newton mientras escuchaba las descripciones detalladas que le daba la casera sobre sus venas varicosas con la misma atención que le habría dedicado a cualquiera de sus pacientes particulares.

—Bueno —dijo la señora Newton al verla bajar—, le contaré el resto la próxima vez. Sin duda los dos querrán ponerse en marcha.

Le guiñó un ojo y Bella enrojeció al desearles a ambos unos buenos días, soslayando la leve sonrisa que esbozó él. Cuando arrancó se despidió de la casera con un gesto de la mano.

Estaba nublado y hacía frío.

— ¿Nevará? —preguntó ella.

—Probablemente, pero todavía no. Cuando empiece se encontrará ya en la casa de sus tías — la miró—. ¿Volverá a verlas antes de la Navidad?

—No, esta es una visita inesperada para que pudiera comprar todas esas cosas —por si pensaba que buscaba que volviera a llevarla, añadió—: ¿Pasará la Navidad en su casa?

Se lo confirmó con voz agradable que no invitó a hacerle más preguntas, de modo que guardó silencio. Cuando este se prolongó demasiado, comenzó a hablar del tiempo, ese recurso tan útil.

Pero no podía hacerlo indefinidamente.

—Ya no hablaré más; imagino que deseará pensar. Debe tener mucho en la cabeza.

El profesor pensó si debía contarle que la tenía a ella en la cabeza, cada vez más con el paso de los días. Pero si lo hacía la asustaría. I Una cosa era ser amistoso, pero percibía que si iba más allá se inhibiría. Era bien consciente de que ella consideraba que vivía en un plano diferente y que sus caminos jamás se cruzarían. Bella se mostraba abierta porque eso formaba parte de su naturaleza y porque le caían bien todos aquellos con los que trabajaba. Incluso la dudosa señorita Stanley.

—Con usted no hace falta hablar por obligación —comentó—. ¿Usted siente lo mismo?

—Bueno, sí, así es. Quiero decir, es agradable estar con alguien y no tener que preocuparte de que piense que desearía que no estuvieras presente.

—Muy bien expuesto. ¿Tomamos café en Great Dunmow?

Permanecieron largo rato ante las tazas. Él no mostró indicio alguno de prisa. Las preguntas que le formuló fueron casuales, pero las respuestas de Bella le revelaron mucho. No reconocía la soledad ni se preocupaba por su futuro; las contestaciones eran alegres y esperanzadas. No tenía ambición de perseguir una carrera, solo de gozar de un trabajo fijo y seguridad.

— ¿No querrá casarse?

—Oh, lo haré… pero no con cualquiera — aseveró con énfasis—. Será agradable tener un marido y un hogar; y también hijos.

—Tantas mujeres jóvenes desean una carrera… ser abogadas, doctoras o ejecutivas de alto rango.

—Yo no —movió la cabeza—. Para empezar, no soy inteligente.

— ¿No hace falta ser inteligente para casarse? -—sonrió un poco.

—No de esa manera. Pero estar casada no es solo un trabajo, ¿verdad? Es un modo de vida.

—E imagino que muy grato si el matrimonio es feliz —miró el reloj—. Quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos.

Al llegar a la casa de las tías, la señora Zafrina, con el mismo sombrero, los hizo pasar y los condujo al salón. La tía Marie se levantó para saludarlos, pero la tía Charlotte permaneció en el sillón y con voz ronca declaró que el frío se le había metido en sus viejos huesos, convirtiéndola en una especie de inválida. Bella las besó a las dos, le ofreció su simpatía a Charlotte y esperó que no albergara ninguna idea de recibir tratamiento gratuito de su visitante. Más no tuvo oportunidad de hablar más, porque en el acto Marie le preguntó si había comprado los alimentos.

El profesor saludó a las dos damas con la, manifestación adecuada de placer y se ofreció a entrar la caja a la casa.

— ¿La dejo en la cocina? —quiso saber.

—No, no. La abriremos aquí; en cuanto terminemos la señora Zafrina lo podrá guardar todo. ¿Has traído la factura, Bella?

—Bueno, en realidad la tiene el profesor Masen. Él lo pagó todo. Yo no tenía suficiente dinero —pudo ver que eso no bastó para satisfacer a sus tías—. Nos encontramos cuando salía del hospital. Intentaba ir al banco a retirar dinero. Con el fin de ahorrar tiempo, porque era mi hora para almorzar, amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a Fortnum & Masón, donde pagó por todo.

La tía Charlotte se mostró aturdida.

—De verdad, Bella, una joven como tú no debería aceptar dinero de un caballero.

Pero la tía Marie sonrió.

—Bien, querida, le estamos agradecidas al profesor Masen por su ayuda. Rellenaré un cheque.

—Tal vez puedan entregárselo a Bella.

Ella me lo dará más adelante. Mañana por la noche pasaré a recogerla.

—Supongo que te habrás gastado todo el dinero en ropa —Charlotte seguía con el ceño fruncido—. Hoy en día las mujeres jóvenes parece que no piensan en otra cosa.

A ella le habría gustado explicarle que se lo gastaba en comida para el gato, en leche, pan y queso, té y la carne barata que compraba, y en las demás necesidades que hacían falta para mantener el cuerpo y el alma unidos. Pero no dijo nada.

—No creo que a Bella le sobre mucho dinero —comentó el profesor—; los sueldos del hospital no son generosos —sonrió, se despidió y se marchó. Al llegar a la puerta del salón se inclinó desde su gran altura y besó la mejilla de ella—. Hasta mañana por la noche —siguió a la señora Zafrina hasta la entrada.

La tía Marie podía ser que no hubiera avanzado con los tiempos, ya que en sus días de juventud los caballeros no besaban a las damas de esa manera, pero en el fondo de su corazón era una romántica, por lo que sonrió. Fue la tía Charlotte quien habló con voz de desaprobación.

—Me sorprende, Bella, que permitas que un caballero te bese así. Esos besos casuales son un aspecto lamentable de la vida moderna.

—Bueno, no fui yo quien se lo permitió, ¿verdad? —comentó ella de forma razonable—. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, tía Charlotte, pero puedo asegurarte que en la actualidad un beso no significa nada… se trata de un saludo social o un modo de despedida —y le había gustado mucho—. ¿Saco las cosas que queríais? —preguntó, ansiosa de pronto por dejar de hablar del profesor.

Fue una tarea que requirió cierto tiempo y logró distraer la atención de las ancianas.

El fin de semana fue como todos los demás, con la excepción de que se habló más de la Navidad.

—Te esperamos en Nochebuena —comentó la tía Marie—. Alrededor de la hora del té será perfecto.

Eso también le iba bien a ella. Tenía que trabajar por la mañana; los pacientes aún recibían dietas especiales incluso en la Navidad. Habría mucha prisa por organizar los menús para el período de las fiestas, pero con algo de suerte podría alcanzar el tren de la tarde. Debía recordar comprobar el horario…

Al meterse en la cama aquella noche, con Aengus acurrucado a su lado, se permitió pensar en el profesor. Desde luego, no pasaba nada con que le diera un beso, ya que era un saludo aceptado socialmente. Sin embargo, no había sido necesario que lo hiciera. Somnolienta, pensó que era un hombre muy agradable, aunque no resultaba una palabra muy adecuada para describirlo.

A la mañana siguiente hizo mucho frío en la iglesia y, como de costumbre, el almuerzo también fue frío: rosbif, poco hecho, con verduras y patatas hervidas. Luego, a pesar de la temperatura, sus tías ocuparon sus sitios habituales en el salón. Le agradó cuando llegó la hora del té, aunque dos tazas de Earl Grey, sin leche, no bastaron para hacerla entrar en calor.

Se sintió aliviada cuando llegó el profesor; dedicó un rato a charlar con sus tías y luego sugirió que debían marcharse. No le había dado un beso; y Bella tampoco lo esperaba, pero sí la miró detenidamente antes de despedirse de las ancianas de la manera más amable posible y llevarla al coche.

Debió ser la temperatura caliente del interior del vehículo lo que hizo que ella estornudara y luego temblara.

—Ha pillado un constipado —comentó al emprender la marcha.

—Es posible —volvió a estornudar—. La iglesia estaba helada, aunque a mis tías parece que el frío no las molesta. Me recuperaré en cuanto llegue a la casa de la señora Newton. Lo siento —añadió—, espero no contagiárselo.

—No lo creo. No pararemos a cenar en Great Dunmow, la llevaré directamente a casa.

—Gracias.

Bella se dijo que era lo más sensato, pero, al mismo tiempo, experimentó una gran decepción. Le habría encantado tomar una sopa caliente, una tortilla francesa o simplemente un café. Quizá, a pesar de su negativa, él estaba ansioso por no contagiarse. Contuvo un estornudo e intentó sonarse la nariz en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Londres, se sentía muy mal; comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, tenía la nariz roja y le daban escalofríos. La idea de prepararse la cena, ocuparse de Aengus y meterse en la bañera no la seducía. Estornudó otra vez y él le extendió un pañuelo blanco y grande.

—Oh, cielos —dijo ella. Suspiró—. Ya casi hemos llegado —pero daba la impresión de que él conducía en la dirección errónea—. Estamos en Embankment —señaló—. Se ha saltado.

—No, vendrá a casa conmigo. Cenará y tomará algo para el constipado, luego la llevaré a su estudio.

—Son demasiadas molestias, y además está Aengus.

—No hay problema, y Aengus podrá cenar con mi ama de llaves.

Entró en una calle estrecha y tranquila con casas de estilo regencia; se detuvo ante la última.

Bella aún intentaba pensar en un buen motivo para insistir en ir a la casa de la señora Newton, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de manifestarlo. La ayudó a bajar del coche y la invitó a entrar en su residencia, donde una mujer pequeña y robusta de pelo cano y cara redonda, que no mostró sorpresa alguna por su aparición, la condujo hasta un guardarropa que había al final del pasillo, sin dejar de hablar con simpatía en todo momento.

—Es un constipado feo el que ha pillado, señorita, pero el profesor tendrá algo para combatirlo y en seguida estará lista la cena.

Se lavó la cara y se arregló el pelo, y casi de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mejor; regresó al pasillo y fue conducida a una estancia grande y de techo alto con una ventana en arco que daba a la calle. Exhibía unos muebles acogedores, con sillones a ambos lados de una chimenea encendida y un amplio sofá en el centro; había más sillones, lámparas de pie y una mesa de caoba delante de la ventana. También unas vitrinas con puertas de cristal a los dos lados de la chimenea y junto a la puerta un reloj alto.

—Oh, qué habitación tan deliciosa — comentó encantada; le sonrió al profesor.

—Sí, a mí también me lo parece. Venga a sentarse. Una copa de jerez hará que se relaje; se sentirá mejor en cuanto coma algo. Luego le daré algunas píldoras; tómese dos al acostarse y dos más por la mañana. Le entregaré suficientes para varios días.

Bebió el jerez y al rato apareció el ama de llaves para anunciar que la cena estaba servida.

—Y ese bonito gato suyo está sentado en la cocina como si viviera aquí. Ya ha cenado.

Bella le dio las gracias y el profesor dijo:

—Le presento a Senna, mi ama de llaves. Hace mucho tiempo fue mi niñera. Senna, la señorita Bella Swan; trabaja en el hospital.

—Vaya, ¿no es agradable? —Senna esbozó una amplia sonrisa y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

La cena fue todo lo que podía haber deseado: una sopa caliente, una tortilla francesa ligera como el aire, patatas gratinadas y coles de bruselas. Se lo comió todo y el profesor, que veía cómo el color retornaba a sus mejillas, la instó a tomar una segunda taza de café y le entregó una copa de brandy.

—No creo que me guste.

—Es probable que no. Se lo doy como medicina, de modo que bébaselo todo, aunque no muy deprisa.

Se atragantó y se le humedecieron los ojos, pero también le dio calor.

—Ahora voy a llevarla a casa —añadió él cuando terminó de beberse la copa—. Métase en la cama, tómese las pastillas y le prometo que por la mañana se va a sentir mejor.

—Ha sido muy amable; le estoy muy agradecida. Y ha sido una cena deliciosa.

Se despidió de Senna y también le dio las gracias, y con Aengus en la parte de atrás del coche la condujo de vuelta a la casa de la señora Newton.

El contraste con la casa del profesor, tan digna y elegante, resultó cruel al bajar del vehículo, pero no era una chica que se quejara. Tenía un techo sobre la cabeza, un trabajo y el beneficio añadido de conocerlo a él.

Subió con ella, cargando con la bolsa y la jaula del gato. Luego abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y fue a encender la chimenea. Dejó las píldoras en la mesa.

—Vaya directa a la cama, Bella —sonaba como un tío o un hermano mayor.

Volvió a darle las gracias y le deseó buenas noches. En la puerta él se volvió y estudió su rostro de un modo que la desconcertó. Ella sabía que tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados; debía estar horrible.

Entonces se inclinó y la besó, un beso suave y lento en la boca. Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta en silencio a su espalda.

—Le contagiaré el constipado —musitó—. ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? Jamás me lo perdonaré si cae enfermo por mi culpa; debí detenerlo.

Pero no había querido hacerlo. Sacó a Aengus de la jaula y le dio su refrigerio de la noche, puso agua al fuego para la bolsa de agua caliente y abrió el sofá cama, todo ello sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Me gustaría que volviera a besarme. Me ha agradado. Él me gusta… no, estoy enamorada, ¿verdad? Lo cual es muy tonto. Supongo que se debe a que no veo a muchos hombres y con él parezco encontrarme muy a menudo. Debo dejar de pensar en él y sentirme feliz cuando lo veo.

Después de ese pequeño discurso se tomó las píldoras y, templada por la bolsa de agua caliente, al final se quedó dormida… pero no antes de haber llorado un poco por lo que podría haber sido si la vida le hubiera permitido tener el mismo camino que el profesor.


	3. Capítulo Tres

.

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Bella se sentía mejor por la mañana. Tomó las píldoras que le habían dado, desayunó, se ocupó de Aengus y se fue a trabajar. La señorita Stanley la saludó de mal humor, expresó la esperanza de que cuidara de no transmitirle el constipado y le dio suficiente trabajo para mantenerla ocupada el resto del día. Lo cual a Bella le pareció perfecto, ya que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el profesor. Lo cual no impidió que anhelara poder verlo mientras se movía por el hospital. Pero no lo vio, ni su coche en el patio al marcharse a casa.

Debía haber salido de viaje; sabía que con frecuencia solicitaban sus servicios en otros hospitales, y no había motivo por el que debiera habérselo informado. Fue durante sus rondas de la mañana siguiente cuando oyó a la hermana del pabellón comentar que regresaría a final de la semana. Al parecer había ido a Austria.

Bella dejó caer los menús adrede y tardó un buen rato en recogerlos para poder enterarse de más.

—En Viena —decía la hermana—. Y probablemente también tenga que ir a Roma. Esperemos que vuelva antes de la Navidad.

Deseo que Bella suscribía con todo su corazón; la idea de que pasara las fiestas lejos de su hermosa casa la agitó.

Al final de la semana se hallaba bastante serena y contenta de verse liberada de la mano de hierro de la señorita Stanley. Salió a hacer las compras el sábado y como el tiempo era luminoso y frío, el domingo decidió ir temprano a misa y luego a dar un paseo por uno de los parques.

Aún no había salido del todo el sol cuando a la mañana siguiente salió del estudio; las paredes y los techos mostraban una capa de escarcha. Sin embargo, en la iglesia reinaba una temperatura agradable, fragante con el aroma de los crisantemos. La congregación era reducida y el sencillo servicio terminó pronto. Al regresar a pie, lamentó descubrir que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

Las calles estaban vacías salvo por un coche esporádico y una anciana que iba por delante de ella. Caminó a paso vivo incitada por la idea del desayuno.

Aún tenía a la mujer a cierta distancia cuando un coche pasó a su lado a demasiada velocidad, dando tumbos de un lado a otro de la calle. La anciana no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad; el vehículo subió a la acera al llegar junto a ella, la derribó y continuó la marcha.

Bella corrió. Quiso gritar, pero necesitaba el aire. La mujer mayor yacía con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la calle y la mitad en la acera. Daba la impresión de que alguien la hubiera recogido para tirarla y dejarla en el suelo como | un montón de huesos. Tenía una pierna doblada bajo el cuerpo y, aunque la falda se la tapaba, pudo ver que por debajo de la tela manaba la sangre. Estaba consciente y la miraba con unos descoloridos ojos azules llenos de desconcierto.

Bella se quitó el abrigo, lo acomodó con gentileza bajo la cabeza de la anciana y preguntó:

— ¿Le duele algo? No se mueva; voy a pedir ayuda.

—No siento nada, querida… aunque estoy un poco mareada.

En ese momento se veía más sangre. Le alzó un poco la falda y observó la terrible herida. Se puso de pie, lista para gritar solicitando ayuda al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta más cercana.

.

.

.

El profesor, que conducía desde Heathrow después de que su vuelo procedente de Roma hubiera aterrizado, decidió ir primero al hospital para comprobar la situación de sus pacientes y luego marcharse a casa el resto del día. No se dio prisa. Era agradable volver a Inglaterra y las calles de Londres estaban silenciosas y vacías. Los pensamientos apacibles no tardaron en quebrarse al ver a Bella correr agitando las manos como una maníaca.

Detuvo el coche y soltó un juramento, algo que rara vez hacía.

—Oh, deprisa, está sangrando mucho — explicó ella—. Iba a buscar ayuda pero me alegro tanto de verlo.

Él no dijo nada; luego habría tiempo para las palabras. Salió del vehículo, cruzó la calle y se agachó junto a la anciana.

—Tráigame el maletín del coche —había alzado la falda empapada—. Hay un teléfono en el coche —dijo cuando ella regresó—. Llame a una ambulancia. Diga que es urgente.

Obedeció y regresó a su lado; hurgaba en el maletín mientras aplicaba presión con la otra mano sobre la arteria cortada.

—Encuentre un fórceps —pidió—. Uno con dientes —se lo entregó y tuvo otro listo mientras trataba de no contemplar el charco de sangre—. Ahora ponga el maletín a mi alcance y hable con la mujer —no alzó la vista—. ¿Ha llamado a la ambulancia?

—Sí; les di la dirección y dije que era muy urgente —se arrodilló junto a la mujer, que aún seguía consciente pero muy pálida.

—Ha sido mala suerte —susurró—. Iba a pasar las navidades con mi hija.

—Bueno, por ese entonces ya se habrá puesto bien —comentó Bella-—. El doctor ya está aquí y dentro de unos minutos irá al hospital.

—Íbamos a cenar pavo… me gusta mucho el pavo.

—Oh, sí, y a mí también. Con salsa de arándanos.

—Y un buen relleno —la voz de la anciana era muy débil—. Con abundante cebolla.

— ¿Lo prepara su hija? —pensó que mantenía una conversación muy extraña… como una pesadilla en la que estuviera despierta.

— ¿Le pasa algo a mi pierna? —los ojos azules se mostraron ansiosos.

—Se ha cortado un poco; el doctor se ocupa de ella. ¿No es una suerte que pasara por aquí?

—No habla mucho, ¿verdad?

—Está ocupado poniéndole una venda. ¿Vive cerca de aquí?

—A la vuelta de la esquina… en el número seis de Holne Road. Salí a buscar el periódico —la mujer hizo una mueca—. No me siento muy bien.

—Se encontrará como nueva en nada —afirmó y al fin oyó la sirena de la ambulancia.

Entonces todo fue deprisa. La anciana, aturdida por los sedantes, fue conectada a una botella de oxígeno y a una bolsa de plasma mientras el profesor unía las arterias desgarradas, le comprobaba el pulso y con los enfermeros la subía al vehículo.

Bella, que se había pegado a una puerta, observó las caras curiosas en las ventanas y las puertas y se preguntó si debería acompañarlos.

—Súbase al coche; la dejaré en casa. Yo voy al hospital —contempló su rostro angustiado—. Hola —dijo con suavidad y sonrió.

Se detuvo ante la casa de la señora Newton el tiempo suficiente para que ella bajara y se marchó a toda velocidad. Bella subió las escaleras y, una vez en su habitación, se quitó la ropa sucia y manchada de sangre, se lavó y volvió a vestirse, sin dejar de contarle a Aengus lo que había pasado.

Supuso que tendría que desayunar, pero en realidad no le apetecía. Alimentó a Aengus y puso a calentar agua para el té. Eso le sentaría bien.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, dijo:

—Adelante —y demasiado tarde recordó que no tendría que haberlo hecho antes de preguntar quién era.

El profesor entró.

—Jamás debería abrir sin comprobar de quién se trata —apagó el gas de la tetera, la chimenea y luego introdujo a Aengus en su jaula.

— ¿Qué hace? —quiso saber ella.

—Me la llevo a desayunar… y también a Aengus. Póngase un abrigo.

—Mi abrigo está un poco… deberé llevarlo al tinte. Tengo un impermeable —tendría que haber estado enfadada con él al entrar de esa manera, pero no pudo—. ¿La anciana se encuentra bien?

—Con un poco de suerte se recuperará. Vamos, dese prisa.

Se puso el impermeable, se cubrió el pelo con una gorra de lana y lo acompañó abajo. No se veía a nadie y la calle estaba en silencio; subió al coche cuando él le abrió la puerta, sin dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que debería haberle dicho si no se encontrara tan aturdida.

En cuanto desayunaran le explicaría que pensaba almorzar con unas amigas… Descartó la idea. Mentirle, aunque fuera en tonterías, le resultaba imposible. Supuso que se debía a que lo amaba. La gente que se quería no mantenía secretos. Pero él no la amaba.

—Se ha estropeado el traje —comentó, mirándolo de reojo.

—Y usted el abrigo. Agradezco que estuviera allí. Tiene una cabeza sensata bajo ese pelo lustroso; la mayoría de las personas se queda bloqueada en un accidente. Salió temprano,

—Había ido a la iglesia. Pensaba dar un paseo largo. A menudo lo hago los domingos.

—Lógico… después de estar encerrada toda la semana en el hospital.

Senna salió a su encuentro cuando entraron en la casa. Tomó el impermeable y la gorra de Bella y dijo con firmeza:

—El desayuno estará listo en cuanto se haya cambiado de ropa, señor. La señorita Swan puede calentarse frente a la chimenea.

Se llevó a Bella por el pasillo en dirección a un saloncito pequeño y acogedor donde ardía un fuego. La ventana daba a un jardín estrecho en la parte de atrás y la mesa redonda se hallaba preparada para el desayuno.

—Y ahora descanse un poco. Iré a buscar a Aengus.

El gato, liberado de su jaula, se acomodó junto al fuego como si hubiera vivido allí siempre.

Al rato entró el profesor con unos pantalones de pana y un polo de lana. Bella notó que era de cachemir. Quizá si pudiera ahorrar lo suficiente se compraría uno en vez de pasar una semana el siguiente verano en una granja con cama y desayuno.

Senna lo siguió con una bandeja con los platos cubiertos; el desayuno que ella solía tomar de cereales, tostadas y, a veces, un huevo duro, palideció ante esa espléndida exhibición de beicon; huevos, tomates, champiñones y riñones.

Él le llenó el plato.

—Debemos desayunar bien si queremos ir a dar un paseo —observó.

—Pero soy yo quien saldrá a caminar—lo miró.

—No le importará que la acompañe, ¿verdad? Además, necesito su ayuda. Voy a ir a Worthing a recoger un perro; lo mejor es que pasee antes de traerlo.

— ¿Un perro? ¿Qué hace en Worthing? Y en realidad no me necesita con usted.

No respondió de inmediato.

—Es un labrador dorado de tres años. Es de un amigo mío que se ha ido a Australia. Lleva una semana en un hogar para perros.

—Debe estar triste. Aunque se alegrará cuando viva con usted. Si cree que ayudaré a que se sienta más contento también con mi presencia, lo acompañaré —frunció el ceño—. Lo olvidaba, no puedo. Aengus…

—Estará bien con Senna, que lo mima demasiado —le pasó una tostada—. Arreglado. Es un día magnífico para salir.

Se acercaban a Dorking cuando él dijo:

— ¿Conoce esta parte de la campiña? Dejaremos la carretera principal y atravesaremos Billinghurst. Podemos regresar a la carretera justo al norte de Worthing.

Incluso en pleno invierno, la campiña era hermosa; aún centelleaba con la escarcha nocturna bajo un sol que brillaba en un cielo azul. Bella se hallaba en el séptimo cielo en el calor del coche. No podía esperar que se repitiera nada más delicioso que ese día inesperado. Había sido un curioso giro del destino lo que había hecho que volvieran a verse.

—La anciana… —comentó de repente—… parece tan injusto que esté en el hospital mientras nosotros disfrutamos de este magnífico paseo… —calló y añadió incómoda—: Lo que quiero decir es que para mí es un paseo glorioso.

—Es un día perfecto, ¿verdad? —Comentó, aunque le habría gustado darle otra respuesta—. Yo también estoy disfrutando. ¿Paramos en Billinghurst a tomar una taza de café?

Al llegar a Worthing, la llevó a uno de los espléndidos hoteles que había en la costa donde, en cuanto dejó el viejo impermeable en el guardarropa, disfrutó de un delicioso almuerzo con él, ajena a las miradas de los demás comensales, fascinados por la intensidad de su pelo.

A primera hora de la tarde llegaron al hogar para perros. El labrador se hallaba listo y los esperaba, ya que reconoció al profesor como un amigo de su amo y lo saludo con un ladrido digno y un buen movimiento del rabo. Se hallaba en un cubículo con otro perro pequeño de razas tan mezcladas que resultaba imposible adivinar exactamente qué era. Se sentó y observó mientras Sam, el labrador, les era entregado.

—Ese perro pequeño parece tan triste… — comentó ella.

El empleado rió.

—Ha sido la sombra de Sam desde que llegó; no soporta que lo separen de él. Comen y duermen juntos. Esperemos que alguien lo quiera. Aunque lo dudo nos lo trajeron de un cubo de la basura.

El profesor miraba a Bella; con resignada diversión supo que estaba a punto de convertirse en el propietario del perro pequeño. Ella no iba a pedírselo, pero la expresión de su cara era elocuente.

—Entonces, ya que son tan amigos, quizá podríamos llevárnoslo también. ¿Tiene nombre? —se vio recompensado por la felicidad que mostró su cara.

— ¿Nos lo podemos llevar? —alargó los brazos hacia el pequeño, que temblaba de excitación; permaneció con Bella hasta que el profesor pagó, eligió un collar y una correa para él y se marcharon.

—Un paseo por la playa nos vendrá bien a todos —comentó él—. Debemos buscarle un nombre —observó mientras los dos animales corrían de un lado a otro. Se habían metido en el coche sin protestar y en ese momento disfrutaban de su libertad.

—Max —anunció ella—. Es un perro tan pequeño que necesita un nombre importante. Maximiliano aunque sería mejor llamarlo Max.

—No veo por qué no —convino él. Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al coche. Silbó a los animales—. Sam, Max.

Se acercaron a la carrera y se metieron en el vehículo con expresión ansiosa.

—Está bien, vas a ir a casa —explicó Bella—, y todo el mundo te querrá — entonces recordó—. Aengus… no está acostumbrado a los perros; jamás los ve.

—Entonces será una magnífica oportunidad. Los pondremos a los tres juntos en el jardín.

— ¿Sí? No, no hace falta. Si me da tiempo para introducirlo en la jaula, me lo puedo llevar. No le respondió, lo que probablemente significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Habría autobuses, pero tendría que tomar más de uno hasta su estudio. Se recordó que un domingo por la tarde habría poco tráfico y que los transportes irían medio vacíos.

Charlaron un poco y ella se volvía de vez en cuando para comprobar que los perros iban bien. Se sentaban erguidos, pegados el uno al otro, inseguros.

— ¿Tuvo perro de pequeña? —inquirió él.

—Oh, sí, y un gato. También un pony.

— ¿Vivía en el campo?

Le habló de la bonita casa en Wiltshire, de la escuela a la que había ido y de lo feliz que había sido.

—Lo siento, debo aburrirlo. Lo que pasa es que no tengo la oportunidad de contarlo muy a menudo. Claro que pienso en ello siempre — miró por la ventanilla hacia la oscuridad de la tarde—. Ya casi hemos llegado, ¿no?

—Sí, y no tiene por qué disculparse; no me ha aburrido. _«Varias veces me he preguntado cómo sería su hogar antes de que viniera a Londres, pues es evidente que no es una chica de ciudad_ »

— ¿Oh? ¿Sí? Supongo que es verdad, aunque soy muy afortunada. Quiero decir, tengo dos tías abuelas, un trabajo y conozco a mucha gente en el hospital.

—Pero, ¿no le gustaría desempeñar otro trabajo?

—Bueno, imagino que no soy la persona idónea para llevar una carrera, si se refiere a ese tipo de mujeres que se pone trajes severos y portan un maletín.

—Ya casi hemos llegado a casa —anunció, riendo.

 _«Si tan solo fuera mi casa»_ , pensó, y de inmediato se reprendió por ser una tonta. Bajó cuando le abrió la puerta y esperó mientras; sacaba a los perros y los conducía hasta la entrada.

—Venga, Bella —instó al verla titubear—. Senna nos tendrá preparado el té.

Mucho más tarde, tendida en la cama con Aengus acurrucado a su lado, rememoró el día, minuto a minuto. Había sido como un sueño precioso, solo que los sueños se olvidan y ella jamás olvidaría las horas que había pasado con el profesor. Y el día había terminado tal como él lo había planeado; tomaron el té frente a la chimenea, con los dos perros sentados entre ellos como si siempre hubieran formado parte de sus vidas. Aunque se había asustado un poco cuando él llevó a Aengus para presentárselo a los perros, no dijo nada. Después de un rato de gruñidos amistosos, los tres animales se habían echado juntos.

Después del té anunció que debía regresar al estudio, pero, de algún modo, la había convencido de que sería mucho mejor si se quedaba a cenar.

—Para que Aengus pueda acostumbrarse a Sam y a Max —explicó con suavidad.

Odió marcharse de su hogar, y él estudió le pareció frío y poco acogedor.

El profesor había encendido la chimenea de gas por ella, cerrado las cortinas y encendido la lámpara de la mesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta, sonreír ante las gracias que le dio y desearle buenas noches.

 _«No había motivo para que se quedara»_ , se dijo somnolienta. Quizá lo viera en el hospital… no para hablarle, le bastaría con verlo, para saber que aún seguía allí. . Cuando despertó por la mañana, se convenció de que debía desterrar cualquier idea tonta que hubiera albergado hacia él. No podía fingir que no lo amaba, porque sí lo amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, pero al menos lo enfocaría de manera sensata.

Se lo facilitó la señorita Stanley con su habitual estado de ánimo hosco. Bella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las interminables tareas que su superiora le encontraba, pero a la hora de la comida se dirigió al pabellón quirúrgico y preguntó si podía ver a la anciana.

Se hallaba sentada en la cama con una disposición muy alegre. Cierto que se encontraba conectada a algunos tubos y se la veía pálida, pero la recordó en el acto.

—Estaría muerta si no hubiera aparecido usted, y ese amable doctor. Me ha curado muy bien. También ha venido a verme mi hija. Las dos les estaremos siempre agradecidas.

—Me alegro de haber pasado por allí, y fue una suerte maravillosa que el profesor Masen condujera.

— ¿Es profesor? Un caballero muy agradable. Vino a verme esta mañana.

El simple hecho de saber que había estado allí esa mañana la hizo feliz. Quizá también ella pudiera verlo.

Pero no había ni señal de él. La semana transcurrió despacio sin rastro del profesor. Cuando al fin llegó el viernes, se despidió de la señorita Stanley y atravesó el hospital. Había estado lloviendo todo el día y hacía mucho frío. Al dirigirse a la salida se prometió que tendría un fin de semana tranquilo.

El profesor se hallaba junto a la entrada principal y lo vio demasiado tarde para desviarse a la salida lateral. Al llegar a su lado lo saludo con un gesto seco de la cabeza y su mano la detuvo.

—Ahí está. Temía haberla perdido.

—Llevo aquí toda la semana —repuso, consciente de su mano, encantada y al mismo tiempo cohibida.

—Sí, y yo también. Tengo una petición.

— ¿Estará libre el domingo para llevar a los perros al campo? Sam es muy obediente, pero Max necesita a alguien —con injusticia añadió—: Y como usted se tomó tanto interés en él.

—Oh, cielos —se sintió culpable—. Debería haber pensado… Ha sido culpa mía, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera dicho nada… ¿Habría que volver a Worthing para tratar de encontrarle otro dueño?

—Desde luego que no. Será hasta que se calme. Se encuentra tan feliz de hallarse en compañía de Sam que se deja llevar. No se los podría separar —la había conducido al exterior—. La llevaré a casa…

—No hace falta —lo cual era un comentario tonto, ya que diluviaba, aparte de la oscuridad y el frío que reinaban.

Dejó que la guiara hasta el coche y, cuando llegaron a la casa de la señora Newton, bajó con ella.

—Pasaré el domingo a las diez —la informó sin esperar una respuesta.

—Es evidente que lo da todo por sentado conmigo —musitó ella mientras subía las escaleras.

Pero sabía que eso no era verdad. Simplemente arreglaba las circunstancias de tal manera que se sintiera impulsada a aceptar lo que había sugerido.

El domingo se levantó temprano, preparó su desayuno y el de Aengus y le explicó que tendría que dejarlo solo.

—Pero recibirás algo rico para cenar —prometió.

El profesor no había mencionado el tiempo que estarían fuera, ni adonde irían. Frunció el ceño. Era verdad que lo daba todo por hecho… la próxima vez tendría una buena excusa…

Eran casi las diez cuando llamó a su puerta. Le deseó los buenos días de un modo que hizo que Bella pensara que se conocían de toda la vida.

—Si quiere, nos llevaremos a Aengus. Estará más feliz en el coche que aquí solo todo el día.

—Bueno, sí, tal vez… si a Sam y a Max no les importa y si no tardamos demasiado.

—Es poca distancia —introdujo al gato en la jaula—. Un poco de aire fresco le sentará bien.

La señora Newton no se hallaba en el pasillo pero su puerta se encontraba un poco abierta.

—Volveremos por la tarde, señora Newton —anunció el profesor justo cuando ella asomó la cara.

Al arrancar, giró la cabeza y descubrió que los dos perros se apoyaban contra su asiento, ansiosos por saludarla y en absoluto molestos por la presencia de Aengus en la jaula. Se sintió feliz; era una mañana brillante y fría con un magnífico sol invernal. En el coche la temperatura era agradable e iba sentada junto al hombre al que amaba. ¿Qué más podía desear una chica? Mucho más, desde luego, pero Bella, siendo quien era, se sentía satisfecha con lo que tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —Preguntó al rato—. Por aquí se va a Finchingfield.

—No se preocupe, no iremos a ver a sus tías abuelas. Tengo una pequeña cabaña a unos kilómetros de Saffron Walden; pensé que podríamos ir allí, pasear a los perros y celebrar un picnic. Senna nos ha puesto algo en una cesta.

Se metió en un camino comarcal que conducía a un pueblo. Era pequeño, y la estrecha calle principal se alineaba con cabañas antes de ensancharse y dar a un prado circundado por casas más grandes, todas empequeñecidas por la iglesia.

El profesor giró en un camino angosto y se detuvo, bajó para abrir la cancela y luego continuó por un corto sendero pavimentado, con setos a un lado y un jardín grande del otro, que rodeaba una cabaña con un porche y pequeñas ventanas con celosías, las paredes de ladrillo de un rosa polvoriento.

El profesor bajó del coche, abrió la puerta de Bella y luego soltó a los perros.

—Aengus… —comenzó ella.

—Lo llevaremos hasta el jardín posterior; allí hay una pared alta donde estará a salvo, aparte de que podrá entrar en la cabaña.

Abrió una de las puertas pequeñas y la instó a pasar con los perros yendo de un lado a otro. Ella pudo ver que realmente el jardín era grande y estaba rodeado por una alta pared de ladrillos.

—Oh, es precioso… incluso en invierno.

Él dejó la jaula de Aengus, la abrió y al rato el gato asomó la cabeza con cautela, para luego salir.

—No está acostumbrado al campo —manifestó Bella con ansiedad—, solo al techo que hay del otro lado de mi ventana. Al menos no desde que yo lo tengo. Antes vivía en la calle, pero eso no es lo mismo que ser libre — se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza.

— ¿Lo dejamos para que se acostumbre a todo? Los perros no le harán daño y podemos mantener la puerta de la cocina abierta.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se apartó para dejarla pasar. La cocina era pequeña, con suelo de barro cocido, paredes de color amarillo pálido y una despensa antigua. Había una alfombra, una mesa y sillas robustas de madera y un fregadero de piedra. Observó todo con lentitud, gustándole lo que veía; estaba convencida de que a la cocina no le faltaba nada que un ama de casa pudiera necesitar, aunque era un lugar en el que sentarse cómodamente para disfrutar de un café, o para bajar por la mañana a beber una taza de té con la puerta abierta…

—Por aquí —indicó el profesor, llevándola hacia el pasillo.

Era estrecho, con parqué brillante y paredes de tonalidad crema. Había tres puertas y él abrió la primera. El salón ocupaba todo un lado de la cabaña, con unas ventanas pequeñas que daban al jardín delantero y un ventanal que salía al de atrás. Tenía mecedoras, mesitas aquí y allí y una chimenea ancha. El suelo también era de madera, y estaba cubierto con alfombras que hacían juego con los rojos y azules de las cortinas. En las paredes había cuadros, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarlos.

—El comedor —señaló al cruzar el pasillo. Era una estancia pequeña, con una mesa redonda, sillas y un aparador sencillos, todos de auténtico roble—. Y este es mi estudio.

Ella vislumbró un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio, unos sillones e hileras de estanterías con libros.

Las escaleras eran estrechas y pequeñas y conducían a un rellano cuadrado. Había tres dormitorios, uno bastante grande y los otros adecuados, más un cuarto de baño. La cabaña podía ser antigua pero no se le había escatimado gasto alguno. Observó las estanterías con toallas y todos los productos que podría desear cualquier mujer.

—Ideal para una reina —comentó Bella.

—O una esposa.

—Oh —el comentario la devolvió a la realidad—, ¿está pensando en casarse?

—Así es.

Se tragó la desdicha que le resultó tan dolorosa como un dolor físico.

— ¿Y ella ha visto la cabaña? Debe encantarle.

—Sí, la ha visto y creo que ha resultado muy de su agrado.

—Pero, ¿vivirá aquí? —tenía que seguir hablando—. Tiene su casa en Londres.

—Vendremos siempre que podamos.

—El jardín es precioso. Imagino que no dispondrá de mucho tiempo para cuidarlo.

—Lo cuidaré, aparte de que un anciano maravilloso viene con regularidad, al igual que la señora Webber, que se acerca todos los días cuando yo estoy aquí y vigila la casa durante mi ausencia.

—Qué agradable —repuso sin saber qué decir—. ¿Salgo a ver cómo se encuentra Aengus? —Se hallaba sentado sobre la jaula, sin prestar atención a los dos perros que corrían por el jardín—. Es como si llevara aquí toda la vida —informó Bella. Miró al profesor—. Es esa clase de casa, ¿verdad? Ha sido habitada por gente feliz.

—Y así continuará. Aguarde aquí; traeré la comida.

Se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina a almorzar; había sopa en un termo, unos sándwiches de queso cremoso y jamón, salchichas pequeñas, cruasanes y café caliente en otro termo. También había llevado alimento para los animales, aparte de una botella de vino. Bella comió con el placer de una niña, manteniendo una conversación más bien febril. Se afanaba por mostrarse ecuánime e indiferente, con cuidado de tocar temas seguros, como el tiempo, la Navidad o el lado más alegre de su trabajo en el hospital. El profesor no se esforzó en cambiar de tema y escuchó con tierna diversión al tiempo que se preguntaba si ese sería el momento adecuado para decirle que la amaba. Decidió que no, pero esperó que a ella empezara a caerle algo más que bien. Era joven, y quizá pudiera conocer a un hombre más joven que él. Como era un hombre que no se engañaba, supuso que quizá considerara que ya había dejado atrás la juventud.

Después de comer recorrieron el jardín con Aengus en los brazos de Bella y los perros correteando. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, cerraron la cabaña, metieron a los animales en el coche y emprendieron el regreso a Londres.

Habían llegado a las afueras cuando el teléfono del profesor perturbó el cómodo silencio. Quienquiera que fuera, tenía mucho que decir.

—Estaré contigo en media hora —indicó al fin él. Luego se dirigió a Bella—. He de ir al hospital. La dejaré de camino. Lo siento; había esperado que se quedara a cenar.

—Gracias, pero creo que habría declinado; he de preparar las cosas para ir mañana al trabajo. Aunque es amable al haber pensado en invitarme. Gracias por un día precioso; hemos disfrutado de cada minuto —lo cual no era del todo verdad, ya que no había conocido el gozo al escuchar que pensaba casarse. Al llegar a la casa de la señora Newton, añadió—: No es necesario que baje; no debe perder ni un momento.

No le hizo caso y sin decir una palabra abrió la puerta para ella, dejó la jaula de Aengus en el recibidor y luego se marchó despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza.

—Así es como va a ser a partir de ahora —musitó ella mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en el frío estudio—. No creo que vuelva a invitarme a salir, pero si lo hace, no aceptaré. Debo darle a entender que no tenemos nada en común; han sido encuentros fortuitos que han de acabar.

Se preparó la cena, alimentó a un contento Aengus y luego se metió en la cama para llorar a gusto hasta que al fin se quedó dormida.


	4. Final

.

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original:** **Un Romance Navideño de Neels Betty**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

La semana comenzó mal. Se quedó dormida y Aengus, por lo general tan obediente, se negó a entrar desde el tejado. Casi fue a la carrera al trabajo, donde encontró a la señorita Stanley, a pesar de que el fin de semana siguiente sería Navidad, de peor humor que de costumbre. Ese día nada le salió bien. Dejó caer cosas, mezcló menús y debido a ello salió tarde a comer.

Al regresar le dijeron que debía ir al pabellón femenino a buscar unos menús para las dos emergencias que habían ingresado. Como era más rápido, a pesar de que estaba prohibido, tornó el ascensor hasta la planta de los médicos; al detenerse, se asomó con prudencia, ya que nunca se sabía si podía pasar una hermana.

No vio a ninguna, pero sí al profesor, que se hallaba a unos metros con el brazo en torno a los hombros de una mujer. Le daban la espalda y reían, y cuando Bella se asomó, la mujer se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No era joven, pero sí atractiva y muy bien vestida.

Retiró la cabeza y rezó para que se marcharan. Al rato lo hicieron y vio que él seguía llevándola por los hombros. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del pabellón, salió la hermana y los tres charlaron unos momentos antes de entrar.

Bella cerró la puerta del ascensor y bajó al despacho de la señorita Stanley.

—Bueno, entrégueme esos menús —ordenó la otra.

—No los he traído —reconoció sumida en sensaciones que desconocía—. Salí tarde a comer y debería haber tenido una hora en vez de los cuarenta minutos que usted me dio. Que los recoja otra persona. ¿Por qué no va usted misma, señorita Stanley?

Esta se puso roja.

—Bella, ¿he oído bien? ¿Se da cuenta de con quién está hablando? Vaya de inmediato a buscar los menús.

Pero se sentó ante su mesa. Había varias cartas que mecanografiar, de modo que colocó papel en la máquina y comenzó a teclear. La señorita Stanley titubeó. Tuvo ganas de despedir a la chica allí mismo, pero eran atribuciones que estaban más allá de sus competencias. Además, con todo el trabajo extra que representaba la Navidad, debía disponer de ayuda en su despacho. Había más gente en el departamento, desde luego, pero Bella, a pesar de lo ínfimo que era su cometido, llevaba bien el trabajo y lo conocía a la perfección.

—Solo puedo suponer que no se siente bien —comentó la señorita Stanley—. Pasaré por alto su grosería, pero que no vuelva a repetirse.

Bella no la escuchaba; mecanografiaba las cartas mientras un rincón de su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez la visión inesperada del profesor. Con la mujer con la que iba a casarse, desde luego. Le habría estado mostrando el hospital, presentándola a las hermanas y a sus colegas luego se marcharían juntos en su coche en dirección a su casa.

Cuando dieron las cinco, se levantó, ordenó su mesa, le deseó las buenas noches a una asombrada señorita Stanley y se fue al estudio. Al entrar en la fría estancia encendió las lámparas y la chimenea, alimentó a Aengus y se preparó un té. Se sentía triste y desdichada, pero ceder a la autocompasión no iba a ayudar. Además, sabía que iba a casarse; él mismo se lo había comentado. Debía evitarlo en el hospital.

Se preparó la cena y luego se acostó. Había dejado que la felicidad que la embargaba se adueñara de su sentido común. No dudaba de que tarde o temprano volvería a ser feliz; solo necesitaba un poco de determinación.

Por ello, en vez de esperar verlo en el hospital durante sus rondas, las llevó a cabo con extrema cautela. Lo cual hizo que tardara más, por supuesto, con lo que se ganó la irritación de la señorita Stanley. Dos días más tarde, mientras compartía una mesa con otras compañeras de trabajo, la charla se animó. Quien empezó fue una estudiante de enfermería al describir con detalle a la compañera que el profesor Masen había llevado al pabellón.

—Era espléndida, no muy joven, aunque no cabe esperar que él se sienta muy atraído por alguien joven, ¿verdad? Es un hombre bastante mayor.

Bella iba a decir que con treinta y cinco años no era viejo, y que incluso cuando se ponía las gafas estaba maravilloso. Pero contuvo la lengua y escuchó.

—Ella llevaba un abrigo de cachemir y un sombrero pequeño que debió costarle una fortuna. ¡Y qué botas! —La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco—. Ambos parecían tan complacidos el uno con el otro. Él la llamaba _«mi querida Rosie»_ y le sonreía. Sabéis que cuando hace sus rondas no sonríe mucho. Siempre es muy educado, pero algo reservado. Imagino que pronto se nos pedirá que aportemos dinero para un regalo de bodas.

—Este tipo de personas lo tiene todo —dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la mesa—. Apuesto que es millonario. ¿Dónde vivirá?

Bella se preguntó qué comentarían si se lo dijera.

—Oh, bueno —observó una de las enfermeras del pabellón—. Espero que sean felices. Él es agradable, te abre las puertas y te da los buenos días y sus pacientes lo adoran.

Alguien notó la hora que era; todas se levantaron y regresaron al trabajo.

Faltaban dos días para la Nochebuena. Entonces sería libre. Había envuelto los regalos para las tías, había preparado su mejor vestido, tenía la maleta a medio hacer y la comida favorita de Aengus en la mochila. Podría alcanzar el tren de la tarde, y si no, poco después salía otro. Llegaría a la casa de sus tías antes de la hora de dormir.

Aquella noche casi había llegado a la salida del hospital cuando vio al profesor. Y él también la vio, porque le dijo algo al jefe de residentes con quien hablaba y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Se sintió tan feliz de verlo que como le hablara podría perder todo el sentido común y arrojarse a sus brazos.

Uno de los ayudantes del laboratorio, el que bailó con ella en la fiesta, pasó a su lado. Lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo.

—Di algo —siseó ella—. Muéstrate complacido de verme, como si esperaras encontrarte conmigo.

— ¿Para qué? Claro que estoy complacido de verte, pero he de tomar un tren.

Aún lo sujetaba con firmeza por la manga. El profesor ya se hallaba muy cerca, aunque no se daba prisa; pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Te veré a las ocho —dijo Bella con mucha claridad—. Podríamos ir a ese restaurante chino —le dio un beso en la mejilla y, como el profesor estaba muy cerca, le deseó las buenas noches. Él la saludó con su habitual educación y salió en dirección a su coche.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Exigió saber el joven técnico—. Todo está muy bien, pero no tengo intención de llevarte a un restaurante chino. Primero, a mi novia no le gustaría y, segundo, ando mal de dinero. ¡Y encima me has besado!

—No te preocupes, fue una emergencia. Solo fingía que éramos íntimos.

— ¿Te refieres a que era una especie de broma? —pareció aliviado.

—Eso es —miró por encima del hombro de él y vio que el Bentley salía del patio—. Gracias por ayudarme.

—Me alegro de haberte sido de utilidad. Aunque no he entendido nada.

Se marchó y Bella volvió a pie a su estudio; allí se lo contó todo a Aengus.

—Verás —explicó—, si no me ve o no me habla, me olvidará. Yo no podré olvidarlo, pero eso no importa. Pasará la Navidad con ella. Es hermosa y elegante, y los dos se reían con ganas. —se limpió la nariz. No pensaba llorar. El profesor ya habría llegado a su casa, y estaría sentado en su bonito salón con Rosie a su lado.

Eso era exactamente lo que hacía, con Sam y Max a sus pies, y ella acurrucada en el sofá. Los dos leían, pero al rato ella cerró la revista.

—No sabes lo agradable que es tener todo el día para mí sola. He gastado una pequeña fortuna en compras, y podré levantarme tarde y comer algo que no haya tenido que preparar yo. Es el cielo.

El profesor la observó por encima de las gafas.

—Y tienes ganas de ver a Emmett y a los niños.

—Sí, mucho. ¿De verdad no será demasiado tenernos a todos aquí? No te dejarán tranquilo. Sucede algo, ¿no? —añadió de pronto—. Por lo general se te ve sosegado y reservado, pero es como si algo, ¿o alguien?, te hubiera agitado.

—Eres muy perceptiva. Sí, me encuentro agitado, por un par de ojos marrón y una cabeza llena de pelo rubio.

—Una mujer. ¿Es bonita, joven? ¿Una de tus doctoras residentes? ¿Una enfermera?

—Una ayudante en el departamento dietético. Es joven quizá demasiado para mí, tal vez no muy bonita, aunque a mí me parece hermosa. Y es amable y un encanto —sonrió.

— ¿Te casarás con ella, Edward? —su hermana se sentó y la revista se cayó al suelo.

—Sí, si ella me acepta. Vive en una habitación destartalada con un gato y va a pasar las fiestas con su única familia, dos tías abuelas. Pretendo llevarla allí y quizá aproveche la oportunidad para hablar.

—Pero, ¿estarás aquí para la Navidad?

—Desde luego. Quizá pueda convencerla de que pase el último día de las fiestas en casa.

—Quiero conocerla. Sírveme una copa, Edward, y háblame de ella. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Al día siguiente el profesor realizó sus rondas, por la tarde vio a sus pacientes privados y regresó al hospital justo antes de las cinco. Por la mañana no había intentado verla, ya que estuvo muy ocupado, pero en ese momento salió a buscarla. No le había molestado mucho verla hablar con el joven del laboratorio. Después de todo, conocía a casi todos en el hospital, con la excepción del personal de mayor jerarquía. Pero le había oído decir que lo vería esa noche; además, lo había besado. Debía averiguar si había entregado su corazón a ese hombre; después de todo, era joven y atractivo y con él nunca había mostrado algo más que una actitud amigable.

Repasó los hechos con lógica serena y se dirigió a la planta donde trabajaba Bella.

Ella salió a toda carrera y tuvo que detenerse porque, desde luego, él se interponía en su camino.

—Ah, hola —saludó—. Buenas tardes, profesor.

—Tiene ganas de que llegue la Navidad, ¿verdad? —Comentó él después de saludarla—.La llevaré a Finchingfield. Los trenes irán abarrotados y con retraso. ¿Le parece bien a las siete?

Ella tuvo tiempo de aquietar la respiración; se aferró a lo primero que se le ocurrió. Bajo ningún concepto debía ir con él. Volvía a mostrarse amable. Probablemente le había dicho a su novia que pensaba llevarla y Rosie había acordado que sería una gentileza trasladar a la joven pobre a la casa de sus tías. Se encogió ante esa gentil compasión.

—Es muy amable, pero ya tengo quien me lleve. A él le queda de paso, ya que va a quedarse con unos amigos a unos pocos kilómetros de Finchingfield —se dejó llevar por la explicación—. Iré a una fiesta allí las fiestas son tan divertidas en Navidad, ¿verdad? Y también me traerá —añadió para que no quedara ningún cabo suelto. Entonces lo miró—. Trabaja en el laboratorio. —si había esperado ver desilusión en su rostro, fue ella la desilusionada.

— _«Espléndido.»_ Veo que ya lo tiene todo bien organizado.

—Sí. Tengo ganas de que llegue el día — empezaba a divagar—. He de irme me espera alguien. Espero que pase una Navidad muy feliz.

Bajó las escaleras a la carrera. Él no intentó seguirla. Que quedara amargamente decepcionado fue inevitable, pero también estaba desconcertado. Bella se había mostrado demasiado ansiosa por hacerle saber lo mucho que se iba a divertir. Habría jurado que se lo había inventado sobre la marcha. Por otro lado, quizá se sintió avergonzada; nunca había sido más que amigable, pero quizá experimentara incomodidad por no haberle mencionado al joven del laboratorio.

Regresó a sus rondas y al final se marchó a casa, donde se comportó como en él era habitual. Le preguntó a su hermana qué tal había sido su día, charló sobre los preparativos navideños y preguntó por el marido y los dos hijos de Rosalie, que llegarían al día siguiente. Y ella, aunque anhelaba hablar de Bella, no dijo nada, pues era evidente que no tenía intención de mencionarla.

Y tampoco intentó buscarla al día siguiente en el hospital. En los pabellones había ambiente de fiesta y el personal estaba contento, incluso los que tendrían guardia al día siguiente. El profesor, en una última ronda, miró la hora. Bella ya se habría marchado, ya que casi eran las seis. Fue al laboratorio y allí encontró al joven que había hablado con ella.

— ¿Todavía no se ha marchado? —preguntó—. No tiene guardia el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

—No, señor, estoy acabando un trabajo.

— ¿Vive cerca? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—En Clapham Common. Me reuniré con mi novia y nos iremos juntos a casa. Yo vivo con mis padres, pero ella pasará la Navidad con nosotros.

—Ah, sí. No hay nada como una reunión familiar. ¿Piensan casarse?

—Bueno, en cuanto Leah venda su piso sus padres han muerto. Una vez vendido, juntaremos los ahorros y encontraremos algo próximo a Clapham.

—Pues le deseo buena suerte y unas navidades muy felices.

El profesor continuó su ronda sin prisas, dejando al joven con la impresión de que después de todo no era un mal tipo, a pesar de sus frecuentes peticiones de análisis repentinos.

Volvió a su despacho; diez minutos más y terminaría. No tenía ni idea de por qué Bella se había inventado una historia tan imaginativa, pero pensaba averiguarlo. Aunque se hubiera marchado a las cinco, no le habría dado tiempo a cambiarse, hacer la maleta y ocuparse de Aengus.

De hecho, se hallaba ante la puerta cuando lo llamaron.

 ***~AEN~***

Bella fue a casa a toda velocidad. La señorita Stanley, fiel a sí misma, la había mantenido ocupada hasta el último minuto, lo que significaba que alcanzar el primer tren sería imposible. Llamaría a sus tías y les comunicaría que llegaría en el siguiente. Una vez en el estudio, alimentó a un Aengus impaciente, se puso su segundo mejor vestido, cepilló el abrigo, encontró el sombrero y, como le sobraba tiempo, puso la tetera a calentar. Lo más probable era que hiciera frío en el tren y tendría que esperar el autobús cuando llegara a Braintree.

Bebía el té cuando alguien llamó a la puerta; al instante oyó la voz de la señora Newton. Le indicó que pasara y le explicó que estaba a punto de irse a la estación.

—No la retendré, querida. Olvidé darle esta carta llegó por la mañana. Imagino que no es importante. Qué se divierta con sus tías. Celebro una fiesta luego y he de arreglarme. La casa estará llena, vendrá todo el mundo.

Se desearon unas felices fiestas y la señora Newton bajó las escaleras.

La carta exhibía la fina caligrafía de la tía Charlotte. Esperaba que no fuera una petición de última hora para ir a comprar algunos artículos que hubieran olvidado. Salvo que fuera algo que pudiera comprar en la estación, no tenía tiempo para nada más.

Se sentó con un ojo en el reloj y abrió la carta.

La leyó varias veces. Unos viejos amigos de la familia, un archidiácono y su esposa, habían regresado a Inglaterra desde Sudamérica. Sus familias se hallaban en Escocia y no deseaban realizar un viaje tan largo durante las fiestas.

 _Tu tía Marie y yo hemos tratado el asunto y acordado que es nuestro deber brindarles a estos amigos la hospitalidad que se espera de nuestra educación cristiana. La Navidad es un momento para dar y para la caridad_ , continuaba la tía Charlotte, y Bella casi pudo oír su voz avinagrada. Como ella sabía, proseguía la misiva, el espacio en la cabaña era limitado, y como a Bella no le faltaban amigos en Londres que estarían encantados de tenerla como invitada durante la Navidad, estaban seguras de que lo entendería. _Desde luego, te echaremos de menos._

Permaneció quieta un rato, dejando que sus pensamientos remolinearan en la cabeza al tiempo que trataba de adaptarse a la sorpresa y a la abrumadora sensación de que su presencia no era deseada. Claro que tenía amigos, pero, ¿quién, en Nochebuena, se presentaría como invitado en una reunión familiar?

Al rato se levantó, contó el dinero que tenía en el bolso, sacó el carrito de la compra de detrás de la puerta y le aseguró a Aengus que regresaría pronto, luego salió del estudio. No vio a nadie; la señora Newton se hallaba detrás de su puerta cerrada, preparándose para su fiesta. Caminó con celeridad hasta una calle cercana donde había varias tiendas. Al final de la calle había un supermercado, pero no contó con él; las tiendas permanecerían abiertas aproximadamente una hora más para aprovechar el comercio de última hora. Aunque tenía el dinero que había ahorrado para el billete de tren, debía gastarlo con cuidado.

Té, azúcar, mantequilla y un cartón de leche, queso, comida para Aengus y una caja de pasta que no le gustaba mucho pero que llenaba el estómago. Se dirigió a la carnicería, y como se hacía tarde y no volvería a abrir hasta pasados tres días, compró un muslo de pavo; también beicon y huevos. Después fue a adquirir unas patatas y manzanas.

Por último compró pan y un budín de Navidad; después centró su atención en el otro extremo de la tienda. Gastó el último dinero que le quedaba en un árbol pequeño, de plástico, con unas ramas de acebo, y en una caja pequeña de bombones.

Regresó a la casa de la señora Newton. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta; los invitados a su fiesta se hallaban en el recibidor. Pasó sin que nadie se fijara en ella y subió las escaleras.

—Vamos a tener una feliz Navidad juntos — le dijo a Aengus—. Además, aquí estarás caliente. Te he comprado un regalo y tú otro a mí.

Sacó todo del carro, guardó la comida en la despensa y luego depositó el árbol en la mesa. No tenía bolas navideñas, pero al menos aportaba un aire festivo. Colgó el acebo y las tarjetas por la habitación.

Hasta ese momento no había dejado que sus pensamientos vagaran libres, pero en ese instante la tristeza se apoderó de ella y se puso a llorar sobre la lata de sopa que había abierto para la cena. No era que le importara mucho estar sola, sino saber que sus tías abuelas la habían descartado en nombre de la caridad. _¿Es que la caridad no empezaba en casa? Y podría haber dormido en el sofá._

Se tomó la sopa, sacó la ropa que había metido en la bolsa de viaje y decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama. Y por una vez, ya que no había nadie que pudiera apremiarla, disfrutaría de un prolongado baño.

 ***~AEN~***

Eran las ocho y media cuando el profesor pudo abandonar el hospital. Libre al fin para centrase en sus pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que no debía temer nada del joven del laboratorio. Por motivos que solo ella conocía, Bella se había dedicado a inventar una historia ¿con el fin de alejarlo? Quizá no lo amara, pero sí le caía bien. Era consciente de eso. Y en alguna parte había algo que no encajaba.

Fue a casa, le dijo a su hermana y a su cuñado que quizá regresara tarde, buscó a Senna en la cocina y le pidió que preparara un cuarto para una invitada que quizá lo acompañara luego. Se subió al coche, en esa ocasión con Sam y Max en la parte de atrás, y se marchó.

Su hermana, que lo había acompañado a la puerta, se volvió hacia Senna, de pie a su lado.

—Será esa joven agradable con el pelo rubio —indicó el ama de llaves—. Dios sabe dónde estará, pero no me cabe duda de que la traerá.

—Oh, eso espero, Senna; parece la persona adecuada para él. ¿Esperamos para cenar?

—No, señora. Serviré la cena ahora mismo. Si no han regresado a medianoche, dejaré algo caliente en la cocina.

En cuanto abandonó el centro de la ciudad, las calles se vaciaron casi por completo. El profesor llegó a Bishop's Stortford en tiempo récord y se desvió hacia Finchingfield.

Las ventanas de la casa de las tías de Bella aparecían iluminadas. Bajó y llamó a la puerta.

Abrió la señora Zafrina, con el sombrero puesto.

—Llega un poco tarde —dijo—. Ya me marcho a casa.

—Me gustaría ver a la señorita Bella — pidió con voz serena.

—Y a mí. No está aquí, solo ese archidiácono y su esposa que quiere agua caliente y no sé qué más un fuego en su habitación, también. Será mejor que pase y hable con la señorita Swan —lo condujo al salón—. Tiene una visita, señorita Swan; me voy ya.

La tía Marie se había levantado del sillón.

—Profesor, qué inesperado. ¿Me permite presentarle al archidiácono Worth y a la señora Worth? Pasan la Navidad con nosotras.

Los modales de él fueron exquisitos a pesar de que lo dominaba la impaciencia.

—He venido a ver a Bella.

Fue la tía Charlotte quien le respondió.

—Estos viejos amigos de la familia van a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Como acaban de regresar de Sudamérica, no tenían ningún plan. Nos encantó ofrecerles nuestra hospitalidad para las fiestas.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Le escribí —continuó Charlotte—. Una joven con amigos de su edad sabía que lo entendería y que no tendría ninguna dificultad en pasar la Navidad con alguno de ellos.

—Comprendo. ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo se enteró del cambio de planes?

—Habrá recibido la carta veamos, ¿cuándo se la envié? La habrá recibido hoy, desde luego. Nos encantará verla cuando podamos organizarlo mejor.

—Sí, deberemos hacerlo cuando nos casemos —manifestó con cortesía—. Les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad —no sonreía—. Yo encontraré la salida.

Había ido a Firchingfield deprisa, pero regresó a Londres a mayor velocidad. Lo dominaba una cólera fría porque alguien se hubiera atrevido a tratar a Bella con semejante descortesía. Se lo compensaría el resto de su vida; tendría todo lo que pudiera querer: ropa, joyas y vacaciones al sol De repente rió y supo que lo único que ella desearía sería un hogar y amor. Y también podría darle eso.

La casa estaba silenciosa mientras Bella subía por las escaleras desde el cuarto de baño. Los cinco ocupantes de los otros estudios habían vuelto a casa o pasaban las fiestas con amigos. Solo la señora Newton se hallaba en casa con invitados. Le llegaron sonidos de diversión al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

La estancia se veía acogedora y alegre; el acebo y las tarjetas de Navidad cubrían casi las paredes desnudas y el árbol, visto desde lejos, daba la impresión de ser real. La comida del gato, envuelta en papel de colores, y la caja de bombones estaban distribuidas a ambos lados y había colocado las manzanas en una bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

—Muy festivo —le dijo a Aengus, que se limpiaba delante de la chimenea—. Ahora tomaré una taza de chocolate y tú un poco de leche, luego nos iremos a la cama.

Llevaba el plato con leche en una mano cuando llamaron a la puerta. Recordó que la señora Newton la había invitado a su fiesta. Había declinado, diciendo que se marcharía, pero debió verla entrar con las compras y deseaba recordarle la invitación.

Al abrir pensó que era muy amable. El profesor, seguido de Sam y Max, entró.

—Bella, debes preguntar siempre quién es antes de abrir —observó—. Podría haber sido un ladrón.

Ella contempló su rostro sereno. Como ya había pasado, no le quedaba más alternativa que cerrar la puerta.

—Me iba a la cama —vio que los perros se sentaban junto al fuego, sin fijarse en Aengus.

—Todo a su tiempo —se apoyó en la mesa y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? —le agradó oír que su voz sonaba casi normal, aunque le costaba respirar.

—Fui a ver a tus tías.

— ¿Esta noche?

—Esta noche. Vengo ahora mismo de allí. Tienen a un archidiácono y a su esposa.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Ah, es algo que debo explicarte.

Miró a su alrededor, el árbol, el acebo y las tarjetas y luego el bote de cacao junto al fregadero. Luego la estudió en silencio. El sencillo atuendo de lana que vestía no hacía nada para potenciar su aspecto, aunque pensó que estaba hermosa. Su cara se veía fresca recién lavada, el pelo le colgaba alrededor de los hombros en una masa dorada.

—Guarda algunas cosas en una bolsa, querida muchacha, y vístete —pidió con firmeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Ropa en una bolsa? —Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Vas a pasar la Navidad en mi casa.

—No. No tengo intención de ir a ninguna parte —recordó sus modales—. Gracias por pedírmelo, pero sabe muy bien que eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué? Dímelo.

—Lo vi en el hospital. No espiaba ni nada por el estilo, pero salí del ascensor y los vi a los dos juntos. Tenía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella reía. ¿Cómo puede sugerir? — Tragó saliva—. Oh, márchese. ¿Sabe que ha venido aquí? ¿También ella me ha invitado?

El profesor logró contener la sonrisa.

—No, pero te espera. Y Senna te ha preparado una habitación.

—Es muy amable —comenzó Bella y apoyó una mano en su brazo. Fue un error, porque él la tomó, le dio la vuelta y le besó la palma—. Oh, no —musitó mientras la abrazaba. Se debatió en sus brazos.

—Quédate quieta, querida —pidió con gentileza—. Voy a besarte —lo cual hizo de manera prolongada y profunda—. Hace mucho que deseo hacerlo. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos. Te amo y no habrá razón para nada de lo que haga si no estás conmigo — cerca, las campanas de la iglesia anunciaron las once—. Y ahora guarda algo de ropa, mi amor, y nos iremos a casa.

Bella se obligó a regresar del cielo.

—No puedo, Oh, Edward, sabes que no puedo.

La besó con suavidad.

—No me has dado la oportunidad de explicarlo; adrede metiste a ese joven del laboratorio en medio, ¿verdad? Mi hermana, Rosalie, y su marido y sus hijos pasan las fiestas conmigo. Fue a ella a quien viste en el hospital, y te dejaste llevar por tu insensata imaginación.

—Sí, bueno —le sonrió—. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

—Más que nada en el mundo.

—Aún no me lo has pedido.

Él rió y la abrazó otra vez.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto que quiero. No intentaba enamorarme de ti, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Gracias al cielo. Y ahora ve a buscar un cepillo de dientes, quítate esa cosa de lana que llevas y vístete. Dispones de quince minutos. Aengus, los perros y yo dormitaremos juntos hasta que estés preparada.

—No puedo dejarlo.

—Claro que no; viene con nosotros.

El profesor se acomodó en una silla y cerró los ojos.

Era asombroso lo que se podía hacer en poco tiempo cuando se era feliz y no importaba nada más en el mundo. Bella se vistió, preparó el bolso, se recogió el pelo y tuvo listo el neceser en menos de diez minutos.

—Estoy lista —anunció con timidez.

Él se puso de pie, guardó a Aengus en la jaula, cerró la ventana, apagó el gas y fue a echar un vistazo a la pequeña nevera. Observó el muslo de pavo, el budín de Navidad y dijo:

—Desconectaremos todo menos la nevera. Nos ocuparemos de ella en unos días; no regresarás aquí, desde luego.

—Pero no tengo adonde mis tías.

—Te quedarás conmigo, y como eres una chica a la antigua, Senna te acompañará hasta que consiga la licencia para casarnos —le dio un beso rápido—. Y ahora vámonos.

Al llegar al recibidor la señora Newton salió a ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Se va, señorita Swan? ¿A esta hora de la noche? —Miró al profesor—. Usted ya ha estado aquí; parecía un caballero muy amable —lo observó con severidad—. Espero que no sea nada indecente.

—Señora, me llevo a mi futura esposa a pasar la Navidad en mi casa, con mi hermana y su familia. No regresará aquí, pero llamaré después de las fiestas y me encargaré de liquidar cualquier cuenta pendiente.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso Feliz Navidad a los dos —miró a Sam, a Max y la cara de Aengus que se asomaba desde la jaula—. Y a todos los animales.

—Parecías justo un profesor —comentó ella ya en el coche—, ya sabes, un poco rígido.

—Ese es otro aspecto de mí que descubrirás, querida, aunque te prometo que jamás seré rígido o severo contigo —la miró mientras arrancaba el coche—. Ni con nuestros hijos.

Bella sonrió y también quiso llorar. Supuso que de felicidad.

—Qué día hermoso para amar y ser amada. Soy tan feliz.

Al llegar a la casa, desde la iglesia próxima sonaban las primeras campanadas de la medianoche. El profesor condujo a su pequeño grupo fuera del vehículo y al interior de la casa. El vestíbulo estaba en silencio y poco iluminado. Sam y Max avanzaron sin hacer ruido hasta el pie de las escaleras, donde se sentaron como estatuas. Él cerró la puerta, dejó a Aengus sobre una mesa y abrazó a Bella.

—Esto es lo que quería hacer desearte feliz Navidad en mi propia casa también la tuya, querida.

Después de besarla de forma muy satisfactoria, ella recuperó el aliento.

—Es verdad, ¿todo es verdad? Queridísimo Edward, feliz Navidad —se puso de puntillas, lo besó y él le devolvió el beso.

* * *

 _ ***~*FIN*~***_

Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta historia navideña, se que muchas comentaron que ya habían leído está adaptación, hace un año la adaptamos y subimos a nuestro blog el cual las invito a pasar y leer varias otras adaptaciones que tenemos. mffad . blogspost . com quiten los espacios.

Gracias y feliz navidad


End file.
